Lost memories
by PrincessCC
Summary: Une jeune femme est découverte blessée et amnésique, l'unique élément permettant de l'identifier : l'immense tatouage couvrant son dos. Qui est-elle ? Quelle est son histoire ? Que cache-t-elle ? Voilà les questions que se pose le charmant docteur Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans le cadre du concours organisé par le forum DAMN ADDICT LEMON, sur le thème pour ou contre le body art, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous faire partager cet OS, qui m'a occupé pas mal de temps. Le concours étant anonyme, je n'avais pas pu publié avant. Grâce à vos votes, Lost memories a fini 3ème !**

**Merci pour votre soutien.**

**Bises et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tattward et Inkella Contest<strong>

**Equipe choisie : MP**

**Titre : Lost memories**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

* * *

><p><strong>LOST MEMORIES<strong>

**EPOV**

Dans la famille Cullen et assimilée, la médecine était un sacerdoce. Cela avait commencé avec mon arrière grand-père Edward Senior, qui soignait les blessés pendant la grande guerre. Mon grand-père Victor Cullen était médecin dans l'aéronavale. Il était présent à Pearl Harbor. Mon père Carlisle, étant un pacificiste convaincu, devint un brillant cardiologue. Toutefois, il finit par troquer sa blouse blanche, pour un costume administratif. Depuis 5 ans, il était directeur de l'hôpital de Port-Angeles. Il avait rencontré ma mère Esmé, alors qu'elle faisait ses études d'infirmière. Elle avait laissé tomber sa carrière pour s'occuper de sa progéniture. Il fallait reconnaître que nous étions assez turbulents étant jeunes, mes frères et moi. C'était un vrai job à plein temps.

Continuant la tradition familiale, mon frère aîné Emmett avait passé les concours pour devenir secouriste chez les pompiers, après le lycée. Jasper, le cadet, était devenu psychiatre. Il préférait soigner les âmes que les corps. Quant à moi, en temps que dernier né, j'avais donné quelques sueurs froides à mes parents, pensant un temps entamer une carrière artistique, en tant que pianiste. Finalement, j'avais rejoint les rangs et devenant urgentiste. Je devais avouer que j'étais un junky qui avait besoin d'adrénaline en jet continu pour fonctionner correctement. Du coup j'adorais mon taf et n'en changerais pour rien au monde.

Alors que je me complaisais dans ma situation de célibataires endurci, mes frères avait poussé le vice jusqu'à trouver des compagnes, qui travaillaient également dans le secteur médical. Emmett était marié avec Rosalie, un pédiatre de talent, depuis 7 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Rose entamait sa première année en tant qu'externe. Aujourd'hui ils étaient les heureux parents de Claire, une ravissante blondinette de 5 ans. J'admirais Rosalie d'avoir mené de front sa carrière de médecin, son rôle d'épouse et de mère.

Quant à Jasper, il venait de se fiancer avec Alice Brandon, la seule anesthésiste de ma connaissance qui n'avait besoin d'aucun médoc pour endormir ses patients. Il suffisait qu'elle commence à leur parler tendances, mode, chaussures, accessoires, produits de beauté, et j'en passe, pour que les pauvres bougres plongent quasiment dans le coma.

En arrivant pour prendre ma garde de 36 heures, en ce matin d'avril, je ne savais pas encore que ma vie était sur le point de changer à tout jamais.

Les urgences étaient engorgées, à un point tel que je m'étais installé directement dans la salle d'attente pour procéder à un triage. C'était le printemps, nous croulions littéralement sous les laryngites, les allergies, sans compter les coupures et autres accidents dus à de soudaines et irrépressibles envies de bricoler ou de jardiner.

Je ne fus pas surpris lorsque je vis débarquer Emmett poussant un brancard. Nous nous croisions quasiment tous les jours, aux urgences. Néanmoins, dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, je compris qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je laissais donc la fillette dont je m'occupais, aux bons soins d'une aide-soignante, pour me précipiter vers lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes ? _Demandais-je pour la forme._

- Un truc incroyable Ed. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, en plus de 10 ans de service.

En soulevant la couverture de survie qui couvrait le blessé, je fus choqué de découvrir le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait jeune, très jeune. Tout son corps portait les stigmates de mauvais traitements. Pas une parcelle ne semblait épargnée, je pouvais voir des lacérations, des brûlures, des entailles plus profondes, des hématomes à différents stades d'évolution. Elle était couverte de sang. Emmett me donna immédiatement ses constantes, alors que nous nous dirigions à grands pas vers une salle de trauma.

- Pouls à 110, faible et filant. Tension à 6-5. _Enonça Emmett. _Glasgow à 7. Elle a reprit connaissance dans l'ambulance avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Je l'interrogeais pour en apprendre un peu plus :

- Pourquoi les flics ne sont pas avec vous ? Qui vous a prévenu ?

- Personne, c'est ça qu'est dingue. J'étais avec Sam et il voulait absolument passer voir Emily au café. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ses beignets à la framboise, donc on y est allé. C'était calme de toute façon. En ressortant, sur le port, on a entendu comme des gémissements. On a été jeté un coup d'œil et on a fini par tombé sur elle derrière un entrepôt. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied.

- Elle avait des papiers sur elle ? Un sac ?

- Que dalle ! On a rien trouvé. Elle n'avait même pas de chaussures. _Avoua-t-il atterré._

- Vous lui avez donné quoi ?

- On l'a remplie avec du sérum physio puisqu'elle était complètement déshydratée et on a foncé ici. Elle est sacrément costaud. Je me demande qui a bien pu lui faire ça ?

- Moi aussi… _Lâchais-je incrédule._

Je regardais plus attentivement mon inconnue, dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle N°3, la seule de libre pour le moment.

Kate, une interne, et Garrett, un infirmier, m'avaient rejoint pour m'aider à m'occuper de la blessée.

- Allons-y. _Commandais-je. _Si vous êtes prêts on y va à 3. 1 – 2 – 3 !

Une fois qu'elle fut déplacée, Emmett récupéra son brancard et nous laissa bosser.

- Je te la confie, Ed ! _Lança-t-il en franchissant les portes de la salle de déchoquage._

Rapidement Kate la débarrassa des bribes de vêtements qui lui couvraient le buste, je constatais qu'en plus de ses autres lésions, elle portait la trace d'une blessure par balle à l'épaule gauche.

Avec l'aide de Kate, je tentais de retourner la patiente, toujours inconsciente, afin de voir s'il y avait une plaie de sortie.

Ce que je découvris ne fit qu'ajouter à ma perplexité. Dans son dos, également recouvert d'ecchymoses je distinguais vaguement un monstrueux tatouage. Il s'agissait d'un dragon qui partait de son épaule droite, serpentait le long de son dos, s'enroulait autour de sa hanche avant de descendre encore plus bas, le restant étant masqué par la guenille qu'elle portait et qui autrefois avait dû être un jean. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

J'avais toujours eu en horreur ce genre « d'ornement », si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je voyais passer suffisamment de blessés pour ne pas comprendre comment une personne pouvait consciemment infliger à son corps un tel traitement. Sans parler de la douleur qui en résultait, il ne fallait pas négliger le risque d'infection lorsque les conditions d'hygiène n'étaient pas respectées correctement. A de nombreuses reprises, je m'étais retrouvé à soigner des inconscients qui, après une beuverie se retrouvaient à se faire tatouer dans l'arrière salle d'un bar crasseux, sans aucune précaution. Une fois, il y en avait même un qui était mort de septicémie. Une mort des plus débiles. Pour moi, les tatouages, piercings et autres techniques, qu'on appelait body art, n'avaient en réalité rien d'artistique ou d'esthétique mais n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des mutilations volontaires les personnes qui s'y adonnaient ayant sans aucun doute besoin de consulter un psy de toute urgence.

Ma jeune interne laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle discerna le dessin qui ornait le dos de notre patiente, ainsi que l'étendu de ses meurtrissures.

Laissant derrière moi, mes considérations sur l'état psychiques de ma patiente, je me reconcentrais sur son cas.

- Il faut brancher le perfuseur rapide, pour la remplir plus vite et remonter ses constantes. On va lui passer 2 kilos de O neg. On lui fait NFS, chimie, Iono et recherche de toxiques. Fais aussi un ECG et un scan crâne, thorax, épaule, face et profil, écho de l'abdomen._ Ajoutais-je à l'attention de Garrett. _Kate, viens de ce côté, on va lui passer un drain. Son abdomen est dur à la palpation. Elle doit saigner quelque part.

- Vous pensez que ça vient de la plaie par balle, Docteur Cullen ? _Se renseigna-t-elle._

- Non, je pense plutôt qu'elle doit faire une hémorragie interne à cause des coups qu'elle a dû recevoir. _Lui indiquais-je. _Il va vraiment falloir qu'on la monte très vite en chir, sinon on va la perdre. Garrett, appelle immédiatement pour réserver un bloc. _Ordonnais-je. _Vois qui est de garde ?

- Ok, doc !

- Kate, on a besoin de bras supplémentaires, demande à Lauren ou Jess de ramener leurs fesses ici, pour nous filer un coup de mains.

Je continuais à chercher la source de l'hémorragie, pendant que mon interne sortait à toute vitesse de la salle. Malheureusement pour la victime, la balle n'était apparemment pas ressortie. Nous allions donc être obligés de l'opérer. Son état d'extrême faiblesse m'inquiétait énormément. J'avais peur qu'elle ne supporte pas le choc de l'opération.

Aux urgences, je voyais tous les jours des personnes extrêmement mal en point, mais il ne me semblait jamais avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi épuisé qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient crasseux et sa peau ainsi que ses vêtements laissaient par endroits apparaître des auréoles de sel, signe qu'elle avait séjourné dans l'eau.

Kate revint à peine une minute plus tard, en traînant dans son sillage Charlotte, notre chef des infirmières et Mike Newton un autre interne, alors que je me débattais pour maintenir cette inconnue en vie. J'étais soulagé de voir surgir Charlotte, elle était la meilleure infirmière du service. Maintes fois, j'avais pu apprécier son efficacité et son esprit d'initiative

- Merde ! Elle bradicardise. _Déclarais-je, voyant son rythme cardiaque faiblir dangereusement. _Charlotte, passe-lui 0,75 mg d'atropine.

- Elle passe en asystolie. _Me précisa-t-elle._

- Une ampoule d'épinéphrine en intraveineuse, fissa ! _Lançais à destination de Newton, qui semblait légèrement paniqué par la situation._

- Sa saturation en O2 chute. Elle est à 80. _M'indiqua Garrett, tandis qu'il plaçait le second culot de sang sur le perfuseur._

- Je vais l'intuber. Il me faut une sonde de 7,5.

Garrett me passa le matériel nécessaire et je demandais à Kate de venir près de moi, pour commencer à la ballonner.

Il nous avait fallu plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée pour arriver à la stabiliser et enfin parvenir à la monter en chirurgie. L'échographie nous avait montré que sa rate avait été touchée, certainement à cause des coups reçus, ce qui était à l'origine de l'hémorragie dans son abdomen. Ils allaient devoir la lui retirer. Nous avions également vu qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes brisées, qui occasionnaient un pneumothorax. Le plus inquiétant restait tout de même l'hématome sous-dural, qui était apparu au scan et qui comprimait sa dure-mère.

Elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque sur ma table, mais j'avais serré les dents bien décidé à lui sauver la vie. Cela faisait partie de mon serment, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je le savais au fond de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais l'impérieux besoin de m'assurer qu'elle vivrait, comme si je me devais de la protéger. Rationnellement, je rattachais cette curieuse sensation au mystère qui l'entourait.

Il était clair que son pronostic vital était engagé, mais je l'avais remise à Eléazar Denaly, le chef du service de chirurgie. Elle n'aurait pas pu être entre de meilleures mains, dans cet hôpital. En plus, Alice était l'anesthésiste de garde et Angela Weber leur infirmière de bloc, assistée de Tanya, la fille d'Eleazar. C'était une excellente équipe qui me garantissait que tout serait tenté pour la sauver.

J'avais expliqué à Kate, que j'allais rester un moment dans l'observatoire, pour voir comment avançaient les choses et qu'elle pouvait me bipper en cas de problème. Rapidement, Tyler Crowley notre chirurgien traumato, suivi de près par Peter Brooks le neurochirurgien de l'hôpital, firent leur apparition. Ils avaient dû être appelés d'urgence, par Eleazar.

L'opération de l'inconnue dura presque 8 heures. Hormis une absence d'une heure, dû à un schizophrène en crise, que Kate n'arrivait pas à gérer seule, j'étais restée tout du long, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

En sortant du bloc, toute l'équipe paraissait épuisée. Je m'étais approché d'Eleazar qui était en garde conversation avec mon père.

- Alors, comme ça on n'a aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir ? _Avança Carlisle._

- Non, aucune, mais vu la nature de ses blessures nous devons être prudents. Ceux qui lui ont fait ça voulaient sans aucun doute la tuer._ Fit remarquer le chirurgien. _Ils y sont presque arrivés, mais cette jeune femme est incroyablement résistante. C'est une battante.

- Des éléments qui pourraient nous aider à l'identifier ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, hormis l'étonnant tatouage qui recouvre son dos.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça. A-t-on avis Eleazar, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _L'interrogea mon père, visiblement soucieux._

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à ta place, j'en parlerais tout de suite avec le chef de la Police. Qui sait si cette jeune femme n'est toujours pas en danger.

Les paroles d'Eleazar me frappèrent et malgré moi m'arrachèrent un frisson.

- Ah ! Edward, te voilà ! _Me salua mon père, pendant que je leur rendais la pareille. _C'est toi qui as pris en charge cette patiente, lorsqu'Emmett l'a amenée, non ?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas plus d'info qu'Eleazar ?

- Tu supposes bien ! Et je partage entièrement son avis. Ceux qui l'ont attaquée, pourraient recommencer. Les marques sur son corps me laissent imaginer un mode de vie des plus dissolus, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. _Confessais-je presque malgré moi, laissant libre cours à mes aprioris. _J'ai d'ailleurs demandé une recherche de toxiques… _Indiquais-je._

- Oui, j'ai eu les résultats. _Signala Eléazar, à notre attention. _Tout est négatif, ni drogues, ni médicaments, ni aucune trace d'alcool.

Dire que j'étais étonné, était un euphémisme. Je m'attendais au contraire à ce que nous trouvions des traces de diverses drogues, dans son organisme.

- En fait, si ce n'est les importantes plaies qu'elle porte et son état de fatigue extrême, je dirais qu'elle semblait avoir une hygiène de vie des plus saines. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir elle possède une musculature parfaitement développée, signe d'une activité physique assez intensive et en tout cas régulière. Elle n'est pas fumeuse, sa dentition est irréprochable… _Enchaîna-t-il. _Je pense honnêtement que c'est son excellente condition physique qui lui a permis de tenir. Nous avons néanmoins dû la plonger dans le coma, afin de permettre à son corps de récupérer.

- Bon, je vais aller téléphoner au chef Black, pour voir ce qu'il en pense. _Nous avertit Carlisle avant de nous laisser. _

Eléazar et moi discutâmes un moment du cas de l'inconnue, que nous avions décidé de baptiser Jane Doe, comme le voulait l'usage en pareil cas. Il m'annonça que les 48 prochaines heures seraient critiques, soit elle parvenait à respirer normalement et sortait naturellement du coma, dans ce cas elle devrait s'en sortir, soit ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres et elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Cette dernière pensée m'était intolérable.

Ce soir là, avant de quitter l'hôpital, je ne pus me retenir de passer en soins intensifs, pour voir si son état évoluait positivement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, je restais interdit par la vision qui s'offrait à mon regard. Ma patiente s'était transformée en une fragile et douce jeune femme. Son corps et ses cheveux avaient été lavés. Je constatais alors qu'elle avait une longue chevelure brune, qui paraissait soyeuse et qui s'étalait en halo sur l'oreiller où elle reposait. Le sang séché avait disparu et malgré les différentes teintes que prenaient ses bleus, sa peau crémeuse perçait par endroits. Je devinais qu'au naturel, sans toutes ces contusions, elle devait être sublime. Je regrettais, un instant, que la quiétude de la pièce soit troublée par les bruits des différents appareils qui la maintenaient en vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais restée plusieurs heures à son chevet. C'était Emmett qui m'avait réveillé, lorsqu'il était venu prendre des nouvelles de son état. Mon frère avait toujours eu un grand cœur et j'étais persuadé qu'il se sentait, tout comme moi, en partie responsable de cette personne, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait découverte.

- T'es resté avec elle, toute la nuit ?

- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? _Grognais-je, encore somnolant._

- Presque 6 heures. Je prends mon quart dans 30 minutes et je voulais passer prendre des nouvelles, avant de filer à la caserne.

- Ils ont réussi à la stabiliser mais les prochaines heures seront cruciales. _Expliquais-je._

- On ne sait toujours rien d'elle ?

- Non et on a trouvé un immense tatouage dans son dos, en plus de toutes les blessures. Je pense qu'elle devait tremper dans des trucs louches, peut-être un gang ou de la drogue, même si les tests n'ont rien donné, pour le moment.

- Arrête de te faire des films, Ed. De toute façon personne ne mérite de subir ça. _Répliqua-t-il._

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Bon il faut que je file. Je repasserais plus tard et toi tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour prendre une douche. Tu sens le bouc, vieux !

Eléazar avait raison c'était une battante, après trois jours de coma, elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Hélas, pas assez longtemps pour nous en dire plus sur elle, mais toute l'équipe médicale, qui s'occupait d'elle, était à présent confiante.

**BPOV**

Je m'étais réveillée dans un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu, entourée par des sons étranges ressemblant à des bips et des odeurs d'antiseptiques écœurantes.

Tout mon corps était groggy et je me rendis rapidement compte que mes mouvements étaient entravés. Chaque parcelle de mon être me faisait incroyablement souffrir. Si j'étais passée sous un rouleau compresseur, je pense que je ressentirais la même chose.

Mon épaule gauche était bandée et ma jambe droite était engoncée dans une attelle. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je me concentrais à l'extrême, cherchant dans ma mémoire, plissant les yeux, comme si cela allait m'aider. Hélas, rien ne vint. C'était le black-out total. Comme si j'étais une coquille vide. Une page blanche…

La douleur se fit plus intense et je laissais les ténèbres m'emporter… Demain ça irait mieux…

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps plus tard je revins de nouveau à moi. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. En tournant légèrement la tête je vis un homme endormi dans le fauteuil près de moi.

Cette vision gonfla mon cœur d'espoir, même si pour le moment je ne savais pas de qu'il s'agissait. Il était beau, ses traits étaient détendus mais viriles. Instinctivement, j'eus envie de faire glisser mes doigts, dans sa chevelure en bataille, afin de le réveiller, mais l'élancement que je ressentais dans mon coté droit m'en dissuada… Plus tard… J'aurais le temps plus tard…

Un jour, le brouillard autour de moi se dissipa et je pus enfin réfléchir, sauf que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était vide. Je vis des visages se succéder à mon chevet, mais je ne reconnaissais personne. En voyant l'homme qui avait veillé sur moi, mes battements cardiaques s'accélèrent. Lui il allait démêler la situation, leur expliquer à tous qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole en s'adressant à moi, j'avais compris qu'il ne me connaissait pas lui non plus, mais à cet instant, ma raison avait déserté, car peut importait qui j'étais, je devais être arrivée au paradis, car en face de moi, un ange aux yeux verts me souriait.

**EPOV**

Le Chef Black s'était rendu au chevet de mon inconnue, pour faire quelques photos d'elle puis il avait été voir mon père. Billy Black était convaincu que des professionnels avaient causé les blessures de la patiente et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de les voir débarquer à Port-Angeles pour finir le travail, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était vivante. Selon lui elle avait dû tomber d'un bateau ce qui expliquait qu'on l'ait retrouvée trempée sur les docks.

Il avait décidé de jouer la sécurité, en se bornant à surveiller les avis de recherche de personnes disparues correspondant au signalement de notre inconnue, en attendant qu'elle reprenne pleinement conscience. De plus, la particularité de son tatouage permettrait à coup sûr de l'identifier en cas de doute.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, compte tenu de ce que je soupçonnais, personne n'avait signalé sa disparition, ni ne s'était manifesté. Elle ne recevait aucune visite, excepté les miennes et celles des membres de ma famille. J'avais pris l'habitude de déjeuner dans sa chambre et je passais régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, lors de chacune de mes pauses, et ce bien qu'elle dorme énormément et qu'elle n'ait pas forcément conscience de ma présence. Emmett aussi venait la voir chaque jour. Plus épisodiquement, Rosalie passait également lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'Alice, qui avait été présente lors de son opération.

Le mystère entourant l'inconnue était même devenu l'un des sujets favoris de conversation lors des dîners chez les Cullen. Tout le monde y allait de sa supposition de la plus simple à la plus farfelue : accident, tentative de suicide, traite des blanches, mule pour des passeurs de drogue, réseau de clandestin, flic en immersion, fuite devant un mari violent… Rien de réjouissant…

Au bout d'une semaine, elle était suffisamment consciente pour être interrogée. Néanmoins, les dommages qu'avait subis sa mâchoire, l'empêchaient de formuler des phrases intelligibles, pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait qu'écrire sur un bloc, pour nous faire part de ses réponses.

J'avais demandé à mon père de pouvoir assister à son entrevue avec le chef Black. Nous nous étions donc donnés tous les trois rendez-vous dans la chambre de Jane Doe. Ma curiosité était à son comble.

Très vite, j'avais déchanté. Dès les toutes premières questions de Billy, nous avions compris que notre inconnue avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, n'avait aucune idée de la date et du lieu où elle se trouvait. A ce stade, nous avions demandé à Peter de venir faire des examens complémentaires, pour savoir si cette amnésie était ou non réversible.

Après plusieurs tests, il nous avait affirmé que perte de mémoire n'était pas d'origine physiologique. Le blocage lui semblait plutôt avoir des causes psychologiques. Dès lors, il avait préféré passer la main à Jasper, qui avait alors exprimé certaines réserves, indiquant que compte tenu du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, l'amnésie pouvait être permanente. Il projetait néanmoins de programmer des séances de thérapie afin d'essayer de l'aider à se souvenir.

Quinze jours après son admission, j'avais eu ma première vraie conversation avec mon inconnue.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen. _Me salua-t-elle._

- Bonjour Jane.

- Pitié, est-ce qu'on est obligé de m'appeler comme ça ? _Me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix encore rauque à cause de l'intubation._

- Vous vous souvenez de certaines choses ?

- Non, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce prénom, c'est tout.

- Une préférence ?

- Non, tout sauf Jane. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir, pour moi. A votre avis, je ressemble à quoi ? Une Daphnée, une Bérénice, une Monica… Non…

- Il vous faut quelque chose de classique mais d'original à la fois. Que diriez-vous d'Isabella ? _Proposais-je._

- Ça me plaît, ce n'est pas conventionnel.

- C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère.

- Comme dans la Commedia Dell'arte… _Lâcha-t-elle songeuse._

- Vous vous rappelez de ça ! _M'étonnais-je._

- Je ne le savais même pas avant que vous me le fassiez observer.

Bien évidemment, dès que j'étais sorti de la chambre d'Isabella, j'avais foncé dans le bureau de Jasper, qui ne semblait pas aussi extatique que moi. Il m'expliqua que c'était relativement fréquent chez les malades atteints d'amnésie rétrograde. Ils conservaient des connaissances générales, mais oubliaient tout ce qui les concernait personnellement, car les aires touchées par les pertes de mémoires étant différentes.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Isabella était à l'hôpital. Ses ecchymoses s'étaient enfin résorbées et ses plaies avaient cicatrisé. Seule subsistait la trace de la blessure par balle qui laissait encore une marque rouge bien visible et qui l'obligeait à garder son bras gauche en écharpe.

Comme je l'avais imaginée, elle était magnifique. Son corps était fin et racé. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, avant de cascader en boucles denses jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa peau était d'une blancheur d'albâtre et j'avais remarqué que des rougissements ornaient divinement ses joues, lorsque je venais lui rendre visite. Le plus fascinant, chez elle, c'était la profondeur de ses yeux qui évoquait une rivière de chocolat fondu.

Les semaines passant, Billy commençait à désespérer de parvenir à identifier ma belle inconnue, aucune disparition signalée ne correspondait à son profil.

La santé d'Isabella s'étant considérablement améliorée, elle avait débuté sa thérapie avec Jasper. Elle avait également entamée des séances de rééducation à cause de ses lésions à l'épaule et à la jambe. Ma mère avait été particulièrement intriguée de nous entendre tous parler d'Isabella, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par venir lui rendre visite elle aussi. A présent, Esmé passait presque tous les après-midi, pour la voir. A ce que j'en savais elles discutaient principalement cuisine et littérature. Elle était également devenue amie avec Alice et Rose, qui désespéraient de la voir retrouver la mémoire. Emmett avait espacé ses visites mais venait toujours 2 à 3 fois par semaine. C'était toujours l'occasion de franches parties de rigolades. Bizarrement, elle était une des seules, avec Rose qui arrivait à moucher mon ours de frère. Même mon père s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Il venait régulièrement disputer une partie d'échec avec elle. Il avait trouvé en Isabella un adversaire à sa mesure.

**BPOV**

Inexplicablement mon amnésie ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela. J'aurais sans doute dû être paniquée à l'idée de ne me rappeler de rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais légèrement siphonnée ou alors ma vie était à ce point pathétique que je n'avais rien à regretter.

En tout cas, depuis mon réveil, j'avais croisé des personnes fabuleuses. Tout d'abord, il y avait Emmett, mon sauveur, c'était lui qui m'avait découverte avec son équipier. Ce type avait une carrure d'ours et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il aurait pu abattre un chêne à mains nues. Mais, en réalité, à l'intérieur c'était de la guimauve en barre. Un véritable dur au cœur tendre, avec un humour à faire rougir un pilier bar. Ensuite j'avais croisé sa femme, Rosalie, une beauté froide, qui faisait merveille lorsqu'elle devait soigner des enfants. Elle était pleine de compassion.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas pu échapper à Alice, une petite bonne-femme, haute comme trois pommes, mais débordante d'énergie au point d'en être épuisante. Elle était anesthésiste et j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était également un peu sorcière, ou vampire sur les bords. Elle devait sûrement aspirer l'énergie vitale de ses patients pour être à ce point survoltée. J'avais également rencontré Jasper, mon psy, certainement le mec le plus calme de toute la création, à croire qu'une explosion nucléaire dans son arrière-train ne l''aurait même pas fait sourciller. Pourtant, je soupçonnais aussi un grand cœur chez lui, il était juste bien caché, sous un masque d'impassibilité.

La bonté semblait être un trait de caractère récurrent chez les Cullen. Esmé et Carlisle ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Esmé avait le don d'illuminer la pièce dans laquelle elle entrait, d'un simple sourire et son mari était d'une extraordinaire humanité.

Enfin, il y avait Edward. Depuis que j'étais sortie du coma, il venait me voir tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour. Ses apparitions rythmaient mon quotidien insipide. J'aimais le voir passer sa tignasse désordonnée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour me demander s'il ne me dérangeait pas. Autant demander à un aveugle s'il voulait recouvrer la vue…

Les visites régulières des Cullen me sauvaient de la neurasthénie. Personne ne m'avait identifiée et je ne semblais manquer à personne. Esmé m'apportait régulièrement des livres et le docteur Cullen venait disputer de longues parties d'échecs avec moi lors de sa pause déjeuner. Alice préparait déjà des sorties shopping, puisque je n'avais rien à me mettre. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir une toile vierge et je devais avouer que son enthousiasme était légèrement inquiétant.

L'unique élément qui me rattachait vaguement à mon passé, c'était l'énorme tatouage qui s'étalait dans mon dos. Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, j'avais été fascinée et un peu affolée, aussi, pour être honnête. Dans la vie normale, qui possédait ce type d'ornement ?

J'avais remarqué les regards du personnel soignant sur moi. Je savais pertinemment que c'était en partie dû à mon tatouage. Ça en plus de l'amnésie, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que chacun élabore sa petite théorie. Je m'en moquais, cependant. J'étais fière de ce tatouage, même si j'en ignorais la signification. J'étais convaincue qu'il avait un sens pour moi. On ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, sans raison. Je sentais qu'il me donnait de la force et du courage.

Néanmoins, cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais sortie du coma et je commençais à devenir folle enfermée entre ces quatre murs. Il me semblait que les soaps que je regardais à la télé me ramollissaient le cerveau. Noyée par ma propre bêtise, je hurlais de rage et de frustration, appliquant mon oreiller sur mon visage, afin d'étouffer mon cri.

- Tu sais que l'auto-étouffement n'est pas la meilleure méthode de suicide, ma vieille_. Railla une voix grave, que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien. _En plus, dans un hôpital tu n'as vraiment aucune chance.

- Salut Elvis. _Répliquais-je en apercevant Emmett. _Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

- Si j'en crois ta tête Doris, tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ?

Un de nos petits jeux, avec Emmett, était de nous affublés de surnoms ridicules. Claire, sa fille traversait une période « Le Monde de Némo », traînant partout son livre Disney. La dernière fois, lorsqu'Esmé était venue me voir avec la petite, elle m'avait demandée de lui faire la lecture. Ce matin j'étais donc le poisson qui perdait la mémoire. De mon coté, je m'amusais avec la carrure d'Emmett, après Oliver Hardy, l'incroyable Hulk.

Prise d'insomnie, cette nuit j'étais tombée sur une redif du dernier concert qu'Elvis avait donné à Indianapolis… J'avais tout de suite pensé à Emmett…

Définitivement, je devais arrêter de passer du temps devant cette maudite télé, ça ne me réussissait pas.

- D'ailleurs, combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter. _S'obstina-t-il. _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gros ! _Articula-t-il. _Je suis juste très bien bâti, microbe.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu te berce d'illusions, Baloo. _Le rembarrais-je aussitôt._

- Bon alors quand est-ce qu'ils vont te relâcher ?

- Aucune idée ! J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée ici depuis un siècle. _Râlais-je._

- Arrête, Caliméro. Tu devrais être flattée d'avoir une armée de charmants docteurs à ta disposition. Tu rends folles de jalousie la moitié des infirmières de cet hôpital.

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue là.

- Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que ta mémoire qui te jouait des tours… Je devrais dire à mon frangin de te faire passer un test ophtalmo !

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je ne te retiens pas. _Bougonnais-je en prenant un air faussement outré._

**EPOV**

Le printemps arrivant, j'emmenais fréquemment Isabella faire une balade dans les jardins qui entouraient l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de sortir de sa chambre et de profiter de l'air pur. Au soleil, je m'étais aperçu que ses cheveux prenaient de chatoyants reflets auburn, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Même si je n'en disais rien, je devais admettre en mon for intérieur que j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette mystérieuse créature. Il était bien loin, le temps où je trouvais rédhibitoire son tatouage. Tout a changé, le jour où j'avais pu l'admirer dans son entier.

Billy, voyant ses recherches piétiner, avait demandé à son fils de venir examiner le tatouage de Bella, pensant que seul ce signe distinctif pourrait nous fournir des informations. Jacob Black état propriétaire d'un salon de body art à Seattle. Il était spécialisé dans les tatouages tribaux, certainement un héritage de ses ancêtres Quileutes.

Bella était une personne assez pudique et réservée, elle nous avait donc priés, mon père et moi de ne pas la laisser seule, lorsque Jake examinerait son dos.

En voyant Jacob Black pénétrer dans la chambre, accompagné de son père, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître le garçon contre lequel je jouais au football, au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il devait avoisiner les deux mètres et portait plusieurs piercings bien visibles au niveau du visage. Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste le nombre de tatouages qu'il arborait. Ses bras, dévoilés par son tee-shirt sans manche, laissait apparaître plusieurs tatouages « tribal » qui semblaient remonter jusqu'à son coup. Les poignets de cuir cloutés complétaient sa tenue en lui conférant des airs de bad boy. Il collait parfaitement à l'image désagréable que je me faisais du monde du body art, excepté qu'il avait conservé un sourire enfantin et communicatif, qui heureusement allégeait son style morbide.

Il avait essayé de mettre Isabella à l'aise, dès qu'il était entré, en lançant quelques blagues, qui n'avaient rien à envier à l'humour gras d'Emmett, mais elle était trop nerveuse, pour en rigoler.

Carlisle et moi préférions rester en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce, pour ne pas accentuer sa gêne. A la seconde où elle avait ôté sa chemise à la demande de Jake et exposé sa peau à nos yeux inquisiteurs, le terme body art avait alors finalement pris tout son sens.

La vision qui s'offrait à moi me fit déglutir durement.

Le dragon que j'avais à peine distingué au milieu de ses blessures, la première fois aux urgences, n'était en fait que l'élément central du véritable tableau qui ornait son épiderme. Sa tête, était entourée de volutes de fumées, me rappelant les ciels étoilés de Van Gogh. Elle recouvrait complètement son omoplate droite. Le corps du dragon ondulait ensuite tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Isabella.

Jacob l'invita à descendre son pantalon, afin de pouvoir jauger le tatouage dans son intégralité. Petit à petit les nuages se transformaient en vagues, comme si le dragon plongeait dans la mer. Sa queue s'enroulait autour de la hanche d'Isabella, pour descendre en dessous de sa fesse gauche, dont je pouvais, au passage apprécier le galbe parfait. Son extrémité tenait une fleur de lotus aux nuances de fuchsia et de carmin.

Quelques flammèches pourpres s'échappaient, ça et là, du corps du dragon, tranchant ainsi avec les déclinaisons d'encre noire et bleue qui le composait. Les yeux du dragon étaient particulièrement perçants, à cause de leur couleur turquoise. Ils paraissaient briller comme des pierres précieuses.

Parsemer sur la toile que constituait son dos, je pouvais voir de part et d'autre de l'animal des fleurs de cerisier, de pivoines, des bambous, quelques libellules et des papillons, apportant de la douceur à l'ensemble et contrastant dans la férocité affichée du dragon.

Enfin, je notais la présence de trois idéogrammes sur son épaule gauche, dont j'ignorais totalement la signification.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à détailler le tatouage et avoir pris quelques clichés, Jacob émis un sifflement ostensible.

- Je vais pouvoir remercier mon père. _S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. _Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un Irezumi autrement qu'en photo.

- Un quoi ? _L'interrogeais-je, en prenant de vitesse mon père._

- C'est le nom donné au tatouage traditionnel japonais. Contrairement à celui qu'on pratique chez nous, il est entièrement réalisé à la main, avec de fines aiguilles, de l'encre de charbon et des pigments pour la couleur. Dans mon studio, j'utilise des machines, des pochoirs et des pistolets, pour mes créations.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend, de savoir ça ? _Poursuivit mon père._

- Plein de choses, mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous aider. D'abord, il faut savoir qu'un type d'œuvre comme celui là a dû demander plusieurs années de travail, avant d'être achevée. Je dirais sûrement 2 ou 3 ans. Ça représente également une très grosse somme d'argent. Les artistes capables de réaliser un tel travail sont rares et très recherchés. Ils ont d'ailleurs l'habitude de signer le tatouage, une fois terminé, comme un peintre le fait pour une toile. Enfin, cette méthode de tatouage est connue pour être très douloureuse. A cause de ça, beaucoup de clients ne vont pas au bout. Tout ça implique donc une forte détermination et énormément de temps et d'argent. C'est pour ça que c'est souvent utilisé comme rite initiatique par les yakusas.

Bella s'était rhabillée pendant que nous écoutions, stupéfaits, les explications de Jacob.

- Et pour le motif, ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? _Le questionna Billy à son tour._

- Bien sûr, le dragon est un classique dans la mythologie asiatique. Il est intégralement composé de parties d'autres animaux : tête de chameau, corps de serpent, cornes de cerf, pattes de tigre, serres d'aigle, écailles de carpe… _Nous détailla-t-il. _Ce type de tatouage est hautement symbolique. Le dragon signifie force et pouvoir, c'est le maître de l'air et du feu. Le lotus est une des représentations de la féminité. Les papillons renvoient au côté éphémère des choses, mais aussi parfois à l'âme et à son immortalité. On pourrait passer des heures à le décrypter. Le mieux pour vous, pour l'identifier serait de connaître l'Horishi qui a fait le boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Releva Billy._

- Le tatoueur, je veux dire. En dehors du Japon, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui doivent pouvoir le faire. Cette technique demande des années d'apprentissage. Je vais étudier les photos que j'ai prise, peut-être que je pourrais vous en dire plus.

Lorsque Jacob et Billy nous laissèrent, nous avions plus de questions que de réponses.

**BPOV**

J'avais bu chaque mot que l'indien avait prononcé. Lorsqu'il était entré, il m'avait impressionné. Puis très vite, j'avais senti que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, c'était inexplicable. Il avait raconté aux autres ce que mon tatouage lui inspirait et ce qu'il savait des techniques employées pour le réaliser.

Ses paroles avaient résonné en moi, comme si l'on me confirmait ce que j'éprouvais inconsciemment, au fond de moi. Je cachais un secret, une part d'ombre enfouie quelque part et dont j'ignorais la cause.

Qui étais-je ?

Question encore plus importante : Voulais-je vraiment savoir ?

**EPOV**

Isabella n'avait pas soufflé un mot, tout le temps qu'avait duré l'examen de Jake. Ce n'était que lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seule qu'elle me parla enfin.

- Edward, tu penses qu'un jour on saura qui je suis ? _Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague._

- Evidemment, on va finir par découvrir ta véritable identité, ne t'inquiète pas. _Répliquais-je._

- Des fois, je me demande si je veux vraiment me rappeler. Tu sais avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je me dis que peut-être, il vaudrait mieux je ne me souvienne pas… _Acheva-t-elle alors qu'une larme orpheline coulait le long de sa joue._

- Allez, vient on va aller faire un tour, ça te fera du bien. _Dis-je en essuyant la goutte d'eau traitresse._

Alors que nous dévalions les escaliers, mon bipper retentit.

- Il faut que je fasse un crochet par les urgences, tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Non, en plus j'ai tout mon temps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire ou quelqu'un qui m'attendait. _Contra-t-elle, avec un sourire triste._

Je laissais Isabella papoter avec Jordan, qui s'occupait de l'accueil, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'examen 2, où Jessica et Charlotte m'attendaient.

Après avoir rapidement examiné le patient, je rédigeais ma prescription, pour retourner auprès d'Isabella.

Je fus surpris de constater qu'elle était en grande conversation avec une femme âgée, d'origine asiatique. A voir le regard halluciné de Jordan, je n'étais pas le seul étonné. En m'approchant, je constatais qu'elles ne parlaient pas anglais. Le débit de leur parole était rapide, mais j'arrivais à comprendre qu'Isabella essayait de calmer la vieille femme.

- Ah, Edward, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît. _M'interpella-t-elle en me voyant arriver._

- Heu… oui…

- Cette dame cherche son mari, qui a fait un malaise. Elle ne sait pas où le trouver.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous étions parvenus résoudre le problème. Alors que nous marchions dans le jardin, je me décidais à interroger Isabella.

- Tu parles chinois ?

- Je pense plutôt que c'était du japonais.

- Tu n'en es pas certaine ?

- Non, mais c'est comme si je le sentais au fond de moi.

- Encore une énigme, dont il va falloir qu'on parle avec Jasper.

- T'es sûr ? Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'il n'est pas un excellent médecin, mais depuis un mois que nous avons des séances quasiment tous les jours et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment progressé…

- Il faut laisser du temps.

- Mouais, là c'est le médecin qui parle, pas l'ami ! _Plaisanta-t-elle. _La patience ne devait pas faire partie de mes qualités.

Nous avions appris grâce à Jasper qu'Isabella était polyglotte. Non seulement elle parlait couramment anglais et japonais, mais elle parlait parfaitement français, allemand, italien et avait des notions de chinois, d'arabe et de russe. De quoi tous nous laisser perplexes. Mon frère nous avait bien expliqué que dans certains cas de coma, le patient pouvait se réveiller en comprenant une autre langue, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un cas où le malade appréhendait autant de différents langages. Pour lui cela provenait forcément du passé d'Isabella.

Plus nous obtenions d'informations, plus le mystère s'épaississait autour d'elle. Néanmoins, avec ce que Jake nous avait dit, il était plus que probable que Bella ait fait faire son tatouage directement au Japon. C'était à peu près notre seule certitude.

Deux mois après être entrée dans nos vies, Isabella pu enfin sortir définitivement de l'hôpital. Mes parents lui avaient proposé de venir loger dans le cottage situé sur leur propriété, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Elle avait également trouvé un emploi à la bibliothèque municipale. Cela n'avait pas été trop dur pour elle, ses connaissances littéraires avaient immédiatement impressionné Madame Cope, la responsable, avec qui elle avait eu une discussion enflammée à propos de Shakespeare.

Petit à petit, ma douce inconnue avait totalement imprégné mon monde.

Après plusieurs mois passés à l'admirer de loin, je m'étais enfin décidé à inviter ma belle à sortir avec moi. Curieusement, alors que j'avais toujours été sûr de moi avec les femmes, je me découvrais presque timide face à elle. Il m'avait fallu un sérieux remontage de bretelles de ma mère, pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

Je venais rendre visite à mes parents, qui ne m'avaient jamais autant vu depuis que j'avais quitté leur maison pour rejoindre l'université, quand Esmé m'avait surpris à regarder Bella qui s'activait dans le jardin. Elle ne digérait pas que mes parents refusent qu'elle paie un loyer, alors elle avait décidé d'aider ma mère aux travaux ménagers.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ?

J'arquais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu penses que je suis aveugle ou quoi ? En tout cas, tu m'étonnes et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je ne pensais pas que mon fils était un lâche.

- De quoi tu parles Maman ?

- Cette jeune femme te plaît et si tu saisis pas ta chance, tu vas sans doute passer à côté de l'amour de ta vie. Maintenant qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, combien de temps penses-tu arriver à éloigner d'elle la population masculine de la ville ?

Touché !

Déjà, à l'hôpital, j'avais dû mettre les choses au clair avec Newton et Crowley, qui tournaient un peu trop autour de la chambre d'Isabella à mon goût.

- Je crois qu'elle ne me voit que comme un ami. _Avouais-je, à demi-mot._

- En plus d'avoir peur, te voilà devenu idiot, mon fils. _Se moqua-t-elle. _Elle aussi n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Elle est superbe…

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Elle est douce… _Continuais-je, toujours les yeux rivés sur elle._

- Bon, tu comptes rester là à énumérer une à une ses qualités, ou dois-je te botter le derrière pour que tu ailles l'inviter à dîner ?

- Je crois que je vais choisir la seconde option, sans les coups, si ça ne te dérange pas trop…

- A la bonne heure ! _S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

Lors de notre première sortie, j'avais emmené Isabella au ciné, puis nous nous étions rendus dans un restaurant italien, dans lequel j'avais mes habitudes. Quand le patron, qui me connaissait bien, s'était adressé à nous, elle avait immédiatement entamé le dialogue avec lui, passant sa commande dans un italien parfait, sous son regard ébahi.

A la fin de la soirée, je m'étais contenté de la raccompagner et de lui voler un baiser, en guise de bonsoir. Je voulais faire les choses bien, elle était trop précieuse.

Nos rendez-vous s'étaient succédés. Nous avions passés des heures et des heures ensemble à discuter, à rire, à nous balader main dans la main. Chaque moment passé auprès d'elle était magique.

Isabella était définitivement captivante, bien loin des stéréotypes véhiculés par le monde du tatouage et du piercing.

Elle s'était par exemple révélée être une cuisinière hors pair. Emmett en profitait d'ailleurs largement, à chaque fois qu'il passait la voir.

Elle était bourrée d'humour, très intelligente, gracieuse… Je n'étais pas le seul à être tombé sous son charme, Claire ma nièce était littéralement en admiration devant elle. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle courait se blottir dans ses bras pour obtenir un câlin. Cela nous avait tous sidérés, car généralement, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux inconnus. Il me semblait même que Rose était légèrement jalouse de cette relation particulière, mais voir Claire heureuse suffisait à son bonheur.

Un soir, peu de temps après sa sortie, j'étais tombé sur une scène qui m'avait subjuguée tout autant qu'elle m'avait intriguée. Claire avait demandé à Bella de lui lire une histoire. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un don pour cela. Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Claire l'avait entraînée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez mes parents. Bella s'était assise à ses côtés et lui avait demandé quel livre elle voulait lire, mais ma nièce voulait une nouvelle histoire.

- Raconte-moi une histoire, steu plaît Bella. Une de toi !

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en connais pas ma puce…

- Mais si, suis sûre que si. _Rétorqua la petite chipie._

- Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant, ma jolie… Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de Toyotama ? _Annonça soudain Bella._

- Non, c'est qui ?

- C'est la Princesse aux joyaux lumineux. _Indiqua ma mystérieuse inconnue._ C'était la fille de Ryûjin, le dragon dieu des mers. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Hoori, un chasseur, qui plongeait chaque jour, pour retrouver le harpon prêté par son frère, Hoderi. Il avait insisté pour que son frère lui rende ce harpon et refusé d'en accepter un autre. C'est comme ça, en descendant dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour le retrouver qu'Hoori, rencontra la Princesse Toyotama et qu'il l'épousa. Pendant 3 ans, ils vécurent dans le palais sous-marin de Ryûjin mais, Hoori finit par avoir le mal du pays. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui où son frère lui pardonna après avoir récupéré son harpon. Quelques temps plus tard, Toyotama tomba enceinte. _Poursuivit-elle. _Elle fit alors promettre à son mari de ne pas regarder son visage lorsqu'elle accoucha de l'enfant. Hélas, il rompt son serment et découvrit alors le véritable visage de son épouse, celui d'une créature des mers. Honteuse, Toyotama reprit sa forme originelle, celle d'un dragon aux yeux flamboyant et s'envola, pour retourner auprès de son père pour ne plus revenir. La légende dit que le fils de Toyotama eut lui-même un fils, nommé Jimmu, qui fut le premier empereur du Japon. On dit que Toyotama a toujours veillé sur sa famille, c'est pour cela que le dragon est le gardien de la maison impériale.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Bella. Se souvenait-elle ou était-ce un automatisme, comme Jasper nous en avait déjà parlé ?

A présent j'étais persuadé que Bella avait un lien fort avec le Japon : le tatouage, la langue et puis ça…

Je n'en avais pas discuté avec elle. En réalité j'appréhendais qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Elle m'était devenue essentielle, comme l'oxygène est nécessaire à la respiration. J'angoissais de découvrir qu'elle avait une vie ailleurs, des gens qui l'attendaient, une famille, un mari peut-être… quelqu'un qui attendait tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à me l'arracher…

**BPOV**

Enfin, j'avais pu sortir de l'hôpital pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étouffais là-bas. Une nouvelle fois les Cullen s'étaient montrés merveilleux avec moi. Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient offert un toit et aidé à trouver un travail.

J'aimais beaucoup mon job à la bibliothèque. J'adorais faire découvrir des livres aux enfants et voir leur regard s'illuminer, lorsque je leur racontais une histoire, pendant les séances de lectures que j'animais. Hélas, je pouvais parfois sentir le regard pesant de leurs parents sur moi leurs questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres, quand leurs yeux tombaient sur mon tatouage. Je pouvais lire la curiosité et parfois l'inquiétude aussi.

Heureusement, Edward était là. Sa seule présence avait le don de balayer tous les doutes et les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de ma tête.

Il continuait d'être présent à mes côtés. Il m'avait aidé à remplir tout un tas de paperasses administratives, afin que j'obtienne des papiers d'identité. Un jour, après une séance de lecture à la bibliothèque, j'avais dit à Edward que je me sentais comme le vilain petit canard. Ne sachant pas d'où je venais, ni ce que l'avenir me réservait, prise au piège par les regards inquisiteurs.

Pour toute réponse, il m'avait fait un très joli compliment, me disant que j'étais comme le héro de l'histoire : un cygne. Une créature magnifique et gracieuse. Bien évidemment, j'avais rougi furieusement, mais j'avais ressenti un plaisir certain à ses paroles.

Du coup, le nom que j'avais choisi s'était imposé de lui-même : Swan…

Grâce à Billy, j'étais devenu officiellement depuis une semaine : Isabella Swan. J'avais une carte d'identité, un numéro de sécurité sociale et même un permis de conduire.

Grâce au chef de la Police, j'étais également l'heureuse propriétaire depuis peu d'une vieille camionnette Chevrolet. La grimace d'Edward à la vue de mon bolide, des années 50, aurait mérité à elle seule une photo lui qui ne jurait que par sa précieuse Volvo.

Petit à petit Edward et moi, nous étions rapprochés. Alors que je n'y comptais plus, il m'avait invité à sortir, officiellement. Nous avions un rendez-vous. Un vrai rencart, comme le disais si bien Emmett.

Alice m'avait emmenée faire du shopping et avait passé deux heures à me maquiller et me coiffer. En croisant les yeux brillants de convoitise d'Edward, je n'avais pas regretté le temps que j'avais passé dans la salle de bain.

Edward s'était révélé un vrai gentleman. J'avais eu vent de pas mal de rumeurs sur lui à l'hôpital. Le seul célibataire de la famille Cullen, un beau parti pour les infirmières et les jeunes internes, même les patientes se joignaient au fan club. Il était très demandé, mais personne ne paraissait capter son attention. Il se contentait de quelques parties de jambes en l'air de temps en temps, du sexe sans lendemain.

Jusqu'à moi…

J'étais flattée qu'un tel homme s'intéresse à moi. Il était d'une beauté et d'une douceur incroyables. Doucement, je me sentais fondre pour lui. Je me serais damnée pour un de ses baisers.

**EPOV**

Ce soir Bella et moi fêtions notre premier mois ensemble. J'entendais par « ensemble », notre premier mois depuis que nous avions officiellement eu rendez-vous.

J'étais un peu nerveux. Pour moi, c'était une première, mais Bella n'était pas une femme ordinaire. Elle m'avait invité à dîner au cottage, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, compte tenu des projets que j'avais en tête pour la deuxième partie de la soirée.

A 20 heures précises, je frappais à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir, je fus une nouvelle fois ébloui par sa beauté. Elle portait une longue robe de coton, blanche et vaporeuse, avec des smocks sur la poitrine. Les bretelles de la robe étaient attachées sur le haut de ses épaules, me donnant immédiatement envie de défaire les nœuds, pour que son vêtement disparaisse de ma vue. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Elle semblait avoir courue.

- Bella, tu es superbe.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Docteur Cullen. _Ronronna-t-elle, tandis qu'elle détaillait ma tenue : pantalon beige et chemise de lin blanche, ouverte sur mon torse._

- C'est pour toi. _Dis-je en lui tendant un bouquet de pivoines roses._

- Merci Edward, elles sont magnifiques. _Répondit-elle une fois son examen terminé._

J'aimais l'œil appréciateur qu'elle portait sur moi et sa manière de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme pour refreiner les pensées peu avouables qui assaillaient son esprit.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas, mais j'ai installé la table dans le patio derrière. _Reprit-elle._

- Non, au contraire, c'est une excellente idée. Il fait étonnamment chaud pour un mois de juin dans l'état de Washington.

- Parfait, alors suis-moi. _Ajouta-t-elle en m'agrippant la main pour m'entraîner vers l'arrière de la maison._

Ma douce Bella avait recréé un véritable jardin d'Eden. Je savais de par Esmé que ma belle avait entrepris de nettoyer le jardin quelque peu laissé à l'abandon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle est abattue tout ce travail. Elle avait tondu le gazon, taillé les arbres et les rosiers, installé des rocailles et fait de nouvelles plantations. Une petite fontaine avait pris place dans le bassin d'eau, dans lequel mes frères et moi chassions autrefois les grenouilles. Enfin, des guirlandes lumineuses et des lanternes en papier avaient été disposées ça et là pour éclairer le coin repas.

- Au menu ce soir, le chef vous propose entrée un gaspacho de poivrons, suivi d'aubergines à la parmigiana et pour finir panna cotta aux fruits rouges. _Enonça-t-elle, en prenant des airs de maître d'hôtel._

- Tout ça m'a l'air absolument délicieux.

- Alors à table, Monsieur. Puis-je vous servir un verre de chianti, pour vous faire patienter en attendant les amuse-bouches.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. _Objectais-je en lui saisissant le poignet, pour la faire pivoter vers moi. _Que diriez-vous d'un baiser en guise d'hors-d'œuvre, Miss Swan. _Décrétais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

C'était fou, mais cette sensation m'avait manqué, même si cela ne faisait que deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Bella.

Comme toujours, le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. J'adorais les traits d'esprit de Bella, son humour contagieux, les idées qui fourmillaient dans son esprit, concernant la bibliothèque. Elle était étonnante, chaque jour je me surprenais à vouloir en apprendre plus sur elle.

Cette nuit, j'avais en tête un tout nouveau sujet de curiosité la concernant et je présumais qu'il allait s'avérer inépuisable…

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, le regard de Bella s'accrocha au mien. Une onde silencieuse nous traversa en même temps. Elle se leva calmement en me tendant sa main.

- Viens.

Elle me conduisit à l'intérieur, sans rien ajouter. Arrivés dans sa chambre, elle me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Ferme les yeux et attends-moi. _Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain attenante._

Comme si j'allais bouger… Il aurait fallu toute une compagnie de marines pour me déloger de cette chambre.

Elle s'activa à côté de moi, quelques secondes, puis le silence se fit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la voix de ma Bella m'ordonna de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte plus belle que jamais. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par les bougies qu'elle avait disséminées sur les différents meubles nous entourant.

Après quelques secondes passées à l'admirer, elle se rapprocha lentement de moi, simplement vêtue d'une fine nuisette bleu marine en soie. Son regard était déterminé, même si quelques rougissements coloraient ses joues. Elle était véritablement sublime, presque irréel, un pur appel à la luxure. Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant d'apprécier sa perfection de loin.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier Alice, comme il se doit.

- Pourquoi ? _L'interrogeais-je, curieux._

- C'est elle qui m'a forcée à aller dans cette boutique de lingerie l'autre jour et à voir tes yeux, je crois que tu apprécies l'attention. Je suis prête à parier que ce que tu vois te plaît… _Déclara-t-telle aguicheuse._

Je souriais de son explication, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Je n'allais pas la contredire, de toutes les façons. Elle avait entièrement raison, j'adorais ce que je voyais…

A mesure qu'elle m'approchait, mes pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes.

Une fois devant moi, elle me fit me lever afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur, puis entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise. Une fois chose faite, mon vêtement gisant à terre, elle posa une main fébrile sur mon torse et commença à dessiner chacun de mes muscles, avec la pointe de son index, me faisant tressaillir de plaisir. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de découvrir mon corps.

Pour elle, c'était un peu comme si elle revivait sa première fois. Je souhaitais que tout soit parfait pour elle. Les sensations qu'elle déclenchait en moi m'obligèrent à fermer les yeux. C'était divin, son toucher était exquis.

Ma Bella était un parfait mélange d'innocence et d'insolence… Un démon tentateur au visage angélique…

Je souriais à cette image puis je fondis sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps. Je caressais sa bouche du bout de ma langue, savourant son goût enivrant. Bella entoura ma nuque de ses bras fins et pencha la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser. J'essayais de mettre mes sentiments les plus profonds dans ce baiser. Je voulais que dans cette simple étreinte elle ressente tous les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre mais je ne saurais dire s'il émanait d'elle ou bien de moi.

Soudain, je sus que c'était le moment… l'instant idéal… Je me reculais pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

Je pris sa joue en coupe avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec une infinie tendresse et tout mon amour.

A son tour, Bella se détacha de moi. Je cessais alors de respirer, redoutant sa réaction. Après tout, peut-être avais-je été trop vite pour elle. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques mois et ne sortions ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Sans parler de l'énigme qu'elle représentait.

- Edward… Moi aussi je t'aime… plus que tout… Laisse-moi te le montrer mon amour. _Poursuivit-elle._

Après un nouveau baiser enflammé, Bella reprit alors là où elle s'était arrêtée, poursuivant la découverte de mon torse et remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue, ce qui me fit automatiquement sursauter.

Ma respiration se faisait plus haletante à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma belle soit aussi audacieuse. Elle me caressait et me couvrait de baiser, laissant traîner sa langue, le long du sillon qui cours de mes pectoraux au bas de mes abdominaux. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi chaud et d'aussi sensuel.

Tout mon corps était en train de s'enflammer sous ses attouchements délicieux. Elle pourrait me faire jouir, rien qu'en continuant cette douce torture. Bien malgré moi, je commençais à m'abandonner au plaisir, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de feuler.

Un éclair de lucidité me permit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Sans prévenir, je la retournais et la plaquais contre mon torse. J'écartais sa douce chevelure pour atteindre sa nuque et la parsemer de baisers. Sa tête était calée au creux de mon épaule.

Mes paumes vinrent se positionner sur ses épaules afin de faire glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette. Rapidement, elle se retrouva uniquement en sous-vêtements devant moi.

Dégrafant son soutien-gorge, j'exposais sa poitrine pulpeuse à mes yeux gourmands. Je pris le temps de la contempler avec convoitise, avant de lécher sa gorge, descendant vers la naissance de ses seins. Sa peau était comme un voile de satin.

L'un après l'autre, je pris ses mamelons en bouche, les faisant durcir avec ma langue et mes dents. Mon ange n'était que soupirs et gémissements. Ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus, qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ma beauté appréciait mes attentions, si j'en croyais la manière dont elle ondulait contre mon bassin, augmentant encore l'ampleur de mon désir pour elle. Mon érection devenait douloureuse, mais je souhaitais prolonger ce moment d'extase, au maximum, graver dans ma mémoire et dans la sienne, chaque mouvement, chaque sensation, chaque bruit, chaque mot…

Trop absorber par mes pensées, Bella se détacha légèrement de moi, me faisant grogner, face au soudain manque d'elle. Elle était devenue mon centre de gravité.

- Alors, Monsieur Cullen, on rêvasse ? _Rit-elle en me poussant sur le matelas, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses._ Dois-je croire que ma compagnie vous ennuie ?

- Absolument pas, Miss Swan. _Articulais-je malgré ma respiration saccadée._

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous êtes beaucoup trop habillé, pour ce que j'envisage de faire.

De ses mains expertes, elle ôta ma ceinture qu'un geste vif avant de s'attaquer à ma braguette. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me retrouvais nu devant Bella, à sa merci.

Je la vis sourire ce qui me donna à mon tour envie de jouer. Je la fis basculer à mon tour, afin d'échanger nos positions. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, offerte et désirable. J'observais alors son tatouage dans le détail, à la lumière tamisée des bougies. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une œuvre d'art vivante. Je voulais honorer Bella, comme elle le méritait. Elle était un trésor…

Alors, avec application, ma langue remonta le long de son épine dorsale, déclenchant en elle une vague de frissons. Le dragon sembla soudain prendre vie sur sa peau frémissante, à mon seul contact. C'était, sans nul doute, la vision la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Je pouvais presque voir l'électricité parcourir nos épidermes surchauffés.

Ma douce se cambrait contre moi, pressant ses fesses voluptueuses contre ma queue.

- Edward, je t'en prie… Je te veux en moi… maintenant…

Qui étais-je pour lui refuser cela ?

M'écartant suffisamment pour la laisser revenir sur le dos, je m'allongeais près d'elle. Ma main glissa le long de son corps de déesse, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur la soie de sa peau, jusqu'à trouver son centre bouillant. Un de mes doigts s'aventura entre ses plis trempés d'envie, afin de sonder son antre charnel.

Bella gémit tout en se tortillant sur le couvre-lit, lorsque je commençais un lent va-et-vient. Rapidement, elle m'en demanda plus et mon majeur vint rejoindre mon index. Courbant mes phalanges, je cherchais son point G. Une plainte lascive échappa de sa bouche, quand j'atteignis mon but, la faisant venir violemment sur mes doigts.

Je retirais ma main de sa féminité luisante de cyprine, alors que ma douce était encore perdue dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Je suçais avidement mes doigts, dégustant son incroyable saveur, tandis que je me plaçais entre ses cuisses.

Nos prunelles se connectèrent, son chocolat envoutant, contre mon vert hypnotique, alors qu'elle m'accordait son consentement silencieux, pour ce qui allait suivre. J'attrapais le préservatif qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit et le déroulais prestement sur mon chibre engorgé.

Avec une infinie lenteur, je pris possession d'elle. M'enfonçant centimètre après centimètre dans son corps, jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur m'entourer complètement.

Lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à ma grosseur, je maîtrisais la fureur de mon désir pour elle. Lorsque Bella commença à bouger sous moi, j'entamais de lents mouvements en elle, souhaitant marquer à jamais dans mon esprit l'état de plénitude qui m'habitait.

Nos corps ondulaient dans une osmose parfaite. Bientôt j'augmentais légèrement la cadence, afin de la posséder plus profondément. Bella se saisit de mes mains, les ramenant au dessus de sa tête en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Plus fort Edward ! _Quémanda-t-elle._

Accompagnant sa supplique, elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes, en enfonçant ses talons dans mes fesses. Dans cette position, nos corps étaient connectés entre plus étroitement, mon bassin, calquant contre son centre à chaque coup de rein.

Elle se cambra un peu plus contre moi, lorsque j'accédais à sa demande, en la pénétrant plus durement. C'était tellement grisant de m'introduire en elle jusqu'à la garde.

- Humm… Edward… _Ronronna-t-elle._

- Tu aimes ? Comme ça ? _L'interrogeais-je, gonflé d'orgueil _

- Oui ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Vas-y ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas, je t'en prie !

Petit à petit, je sentais les muscles de son vagin se contracter, enserrant mon sexe fermement. J'accélérais le rythme progressivement variant la cadence et l'intensité de mes allées et venues en elle, afin de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Son excitation nourrissait la mienne.

Ma fin était proche… C'était trop de sensation, trop de plaisir… Elle me prit par surprise, lorsque la jouissance la submergea. Alors que nos deux corps n'en faisaient plus qu'un, à cet instant, je me perdais en elle, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je suffoquais de plaisir, étouffant mon cri d'extase en mordant sa clavicule.

Alors que nous reprenions difficilement notre respiration, je continuais de cajoler tendrement ma Bella. Nos yeux se souriaient mutuellement, amusés par la perfection de l'instant. Nous étions essoufflés mais intensément comblés.

C'est éperdu face à notre désir enfin satisfait, que nous nous endormîmes, encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Pour la première fois, une certitude m'envahit : jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier de cette femme.

**BPOV**

Alice, la névropathe du shopping, avait une nouvelle fois organisé un raid commando. Elle avait déboulé au cottage à 9 heures, m'arrachant bien trop tôt à mon goût aux bras puissants de mon adorable petit-ami, pour m'emmener faire les boutiques. De mon côté, la seule chose que je voulais c'était sentir les mains d'Edward se balader sur mon corps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas juste une envie, c'était une nécessité. Un besoin urgent de sentir ses doigts parcourir ma peau incandescente, sa bouche sur la mienne, son membre durci au fond de mon ventre.

Néanmoins, les grognements d'Edward n'avaient pas découragé sa folle de belle-sœur. Elle m'avait kidnappée, me jurant que nous serions de retour vers 18 heures. Si on comptais le temps de trajet, ça me promettait au moins 4 longues heures de torture interminable, si toutefois j'arrivais à lui extorquer une pause déjeuner digne de ce nom… Le rêve quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour une amie, je vous jure…

Alors qu'elle nous conduisait à une vitesse incroyable en direction du centre ville de Seattle, elle n'arrêtait pas de disserter sur les achats indispensables que je devais faire, puisque je sortais désormais officiellement avec son beau-frère. Pour ma part, je me focalisais sur mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Faire l'amour avec Edward était à chaque fois meilleure. Nos corps étaient de parfaits aimants, conçus pour s'emboiter l'un dans l'autre de la plus merveilleuse des manières.

Conformément à ses plans, elle avait prévu un passage par la boutique Victoria's Secret. Un mois qu'Edward et moi avions franchi la quatrième base, avec délice. Hors selon les critères d'Alice, il était déjà temps que je renouvelle mon stock de lingerie.

Légèrement blasée, je me contentais d'un haussement d'épaule, j'avais rapidement appris qu'on ne luttait pas contre Alice, sauf à vouloir périr dans d'horribles souffrances. Le mieux c'était courber l'échine et attendre que ça passe.

Déjà deux heures que nous arpentions les boutiques de luxe. J'étais gênée mais Alice n'en démordait pas. Elle tenait à m'offrir toutes sortes de vêtements, en particulier des robes et des jupes, alors que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Alors que mes pieds criaient grâce, Alice se décida enfin à faire une pause, mais avant elle me devait faire un crochet par la banque, pour retirer un peu de liquide. Malgré la file d'attente prohibitive, Alice préféra passer par le guichet, plutôt que de retirer du cash directement au distributeur de billets. Le contact humain, qu'elle disait…

Nous patientions depuis une dizaine de minutes et allions enfin accéder à la terre promise, lorsque trois types à l'allure louche firent irruption dans la banque. Après tout se passa très vite. Deux d'entre eux se ruèrent vers les guichets, l'arme au poing tandis que le troisième nous hurlait de nous tenir tranquille et de nous coucher à terre.

Alice se serra contre moi, tandis que je l'entourais d'un bras que je souhaitais réconfortant. Autour de nous, tout n'était que sanglots étouffés de la part des otages et insultes beuglées émanant des braqueurs.

Nous étions assises tout près du bureau du préposé, lorsque le téléphone d'Alice se mis à sonner. Instinctivement, le cambrioleur qui était juste à côté sursauta et nous mis en joug avec son flingue. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je sus qu'il allait faire feu. Sans que je comprenne comment j'avais fait l'agresseur se retrouva à terre après que j'ai fauché ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Tandis qu'il était à terre, encore sonné, je ne saisis de son pistolet en lui assénant une clef de bras et tira sur les deux autres truands.

L'alerte fut immédiatement donnée par l'agent de sécurité et cinq minutes plus tard, le hall de la banque grouillait de policier et d'équipe de secours.

Alice était tétanisée et de mon côté j'essayais de reprendre conscience.

Quand le premier coup de feu avait retenti, tout m'était instantanément revenu, comme si j'avais été percutée par un semi-remorque.

Mon dieu… J'étais une criminelle… Pire que tout j'étais une tueuse… Je venais encore de le prouver…

Les policiers m'avaient interrogée pendant des heures. Alice avait prévenu Jasper et Edward, qui avaient débarqué avec Billy Black sur leurs talons.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, ils avaient fini par me relâcher en me félicitant pour mon soi-disant héroïsme.

En franchissant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, je sentis la bile monter à ma gorge, en voyant le regard anxieux d'Edward. Jasper entourait Alice de ses bras et Billy conversait à quelques pas de là, avec un de ses collègues. A cet instant, je ne me trouvais pas le moins du monde digne d'admiration. Au contraire, je me sentais sale, j'étais une menteuse, un monstre… Je ne méritais pas de partager la vie de personne comme les Cullen, encore moins d'un homme aussi adorable qu'Edward.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

**EPOV**

Lorsque j'avais reçu le coup de fil de Jasper, mon cœur avait arrêté un instant de battre. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que Bella n'avait rien et que c'était elle qui avait abattu deux des gangsters qui braquaient la banque dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Alice.

Après avoir raccroché, j'avais sauté dans ma voiture, pris Jasper au passage, alors qu'il était encore au téléphone avec Billy pour obtenir plus d'informations. Pendant les deux heures que durait le trajet, mes mains étaient restés crispées sur le volant.

Si Bella n'avait pas assassiné ces deux types, je crois que j'aurais été capable de les tuer moi-même.

Une fois arrivés au commissariat central de Seattle, nous avions attendu Bella. Plus les heures s'égrainaient, plus l'angoisse m'étreignait le ventre. Alice nous avait raconté ce qui s'était passé en détails, comme pour extérioriser sa peur : L'entrée des voleurs, leurs menaces, son portable qui sonne, le tireur qui la braque et Bella qui se jette sur lui pour la protéger. Sans son intervention Alice serait très probablement morte à leur qu'il est.

Billy avait essayé de me rassurer en m'indiquant qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre Bella, puisqu'elle avait agi en état de légitime défense. J'étais tout de même préoccupé. Je ressentais l'impérieux besoin de la voir et de la serrer contre moi.

Quand enfin Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision, je pus de nouveau respirer normalement. J'avais l'impression de retenir mon souffle depuis des heures. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, car quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent, je perçus une lueur étrange dans son regard. Une flamme que je n'y avais jamais vu briller.

Mon esprit cartésien balaya mes doutes. Elle devait encore être sous le choc.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre, entourant nos femmes du mieux que nous le pouvions, lorsque plusieurs journalistes et photographes nous assaillirent. Aussitôt, Bella se raidit contre moi et tenta de cacher son visage contre mon torse. Elle avait horreur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Je comprenais son désarroi, particulièrement dans un moment pareil.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Jasper, qui avait récupéré le cabriolet d'Alice, nous suivait avec sa femme. Bella n'avait pas décollé son visage de la vitre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**BPOV**

Assise à proximité d'Edward, j'étais incapable de soutenir son regard. Seule la Nocturne n°9 de Chopin troublait le calme ambiant. Les accords tristes et nostalgiques de cette composition étaient particulièrement de circonstances.

Mary-Jane Volturi…

Voilà qui j'étais.

Je me souvenais de mes parents, Charles et Renée Volturi. Mon père, petit-fils d'un immigré italien, venu faire fortune aux Etats-Unis dans les années 20. Ma mère, fille d'un homme d'affaire anglais et d'une aristocrate française, qui avait tout envoyé balader pour entamer des études d'arts à Paris. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré mon père, tout frais diplômé d'Harvard. Un vrai coup de foudre, couronné quelques années plus tard par ma naissance.

L'histoire de ma famille était liée à celle des Tanaka. En pleine seconde guerre mondiale, lors de la bataille d'Okinawa, mon grand-père, Joseph avait été blessé. Alors qu'il aurait dû Kazumori Tanaka, seigneur de guerre, l'avait recueilli et soigné. Depuis ce moment ils étaient tous les deux liés pas une amitié indéfectible.

Chaque année Joseph se rendait au Japon pour visiter son ami. Ensuite, il emmena sa femme, puis son fils, Charles. Il accueillit Gentarõ Tanaka, le fils de son meilleur ami, comme si c'était le sien, lorsqu'il décida de venir étudier à Harvard. La même amitié que celle qui unissait leurs pères se créa entre mon père et Arõ.

En 1990, mon père fut nommé Consule à Osaka. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il nous embarqua ma mère et moi à la découverte de ce pays qu'il affectionnait tant. C'est ainsi que j'appris à mieux connaître les Tanaka, ma seconde famille.

Hélas, lors du tremblement de terre de Kobé, en 1995, mes parents périrent, avec leur chauffeur, dans un accident. La route avait englouti leur voiture.

Dans son testament mon père avait décidé de confier mon éducation à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, son meilleur ami, Gentarõ. J'étais devenue à mon tour une Tanaka. Aiko, comme Arõ aimait m'appeler, l'enfant de l'amour.

Il avait été un second père pour moi, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. J'étais presque considérée comme une princesse, par les domestiques qui travaillaient pour les Tanaka.

Ce que mon père n'avait jamais vraiment anticipé c'était qu'Arõ, en plus de posséder les trois quart de l'île d'Hokkaido et d'être son meilleur ami, était à la tête de la plus grande famille de Yakusa du pays.

En plus d'une parfaite éducation et des cours d'ikebana, j'avais donc appris les arts martiaux, le maniement des armes, l'usage des poisons, entre autres joyeusetés.

Pour mes 18 ans, Arõ m'avait offert les services du plus ancien et du plus célèbre Horishi du Japon, qui était d'ailleurs à la retraite. La réalisation de mon tatouage, qui s'inspirait de la légende de Toyotama, mon histoire préférée, avait demandé presque deux ans pour être achevée à raison de deux rendez-vous par semaine. Pendant tout ce temps Musashi Miyamoto avait été « l'invité » du clan Tanaka.

La souffrance avait été quasiment insupportable. J'avais lutté contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'éclore à chaque fois que la fine aiguille transperçait ma peau. Je m'étais mordue la langue parfois jusqu'au sang pour étouffer mes cris. La douleur était telle, que d'ailleurs beaucoup abandonnaient avant que l'œuvre ne soit achevée. Pour moi cela avait été un rite initiatique, comme cela j'avais pu montrer mon attachement au clan… Durant le temps passé entre les doigts experts de l'horishi, j'avais eu tout loisir de m'adonner à l'introspection. Penser à ma conception de la vie, à mes aspirations, mes rêves, mes principes…

Au fur et à mesure, c'était naturellement que j'avais donc pris ma place dans l'organisation criminelle des Tanaka. Arõ m'avait confié de plus en plus de responsabilités. Mon habilité au combat, qu'il soit à mains nues ou armes au poing avait fait de moi, un assassin redouté. Mon père adoptif se reposait entièrement sur moi pour éliminer les menaces qui pesaient sur la famille.

Bien que je ne prenne aucun plaisir à tuer, je ne me posais pourtant aucune question existentielle. C'était mon rôle. Il était de mon devoir de prendre soin des miens et de les protéger comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi.

Très souvent, Gentarõ prenait également conseil auprès de moi, pour les problèmes épineux, vantant constamment mon bon sens. Ma position au sein du clan était d'ailleurs particulièrement enviée, car en plus d'être une femme, je n'étais pas d'origine japonaise. Or, j'évoluais dans un monde extrêmement machiste. Je devais être à tout prix irréprochable.

C'est pourquoi, en temps que Waka-gashira (*), je veillais à toujours appliquer notre code d'honneur. Nos règles étaient simples et peu nombreuses

- Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens.

- Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin.

- Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation.

- Tu ne te drogueras pas.

- Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur.

- Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui.

- Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque.

- En prison tu ne diras rien.

- Tu ne tueras pas un katagari c'est-à-dire une personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre.

Cette dernière règle était à mes yeux la plus importante. Une manière pour moi de préserver le peu d'humanité qui me restait et de pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans une glace. Certains diraient une manière de garder bonne conscience, malgré le sang que j'avais sur les mains.

C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée sur le port de San Francisco, avec pour mission d'éliminer le chef d'un clan rival qui commençait à nous faire de l'ombre. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et de chasseur, j'étais devenue une proie.

Pendant presque deux jours, ils s'étaient relayés pour me battre et me torturer, sur un bateau crasseux, espérant m'arracher les secrets de l'organisation et pouvoir ainsi atteindre Gentarõ. Avoir connue la souffrance du tatouage à l'ancienne avait largement augmenté mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur, ce qui m'avait permis de résister.

A bout de force, j'étais finalement parvenue à m'échapper, profitant de l'inattention d'un garde pour défaire mes liens. Je m'étais retrouvée sur le pont, tuant au passage plusieurs hommes, mais je m'étais fait tirer dessus, comme un vulgaire lapin. J'avais tenté d'esquiver la balle, qui s'était fichée dans mon bras avant de basculer par-dessus le garde corps.

J'avais nagé tant bien que mal et m'étais planquée sur un porte-conteneurs. C'était comme cela que j'avais échoué à sur les docks de Port-Angeles et qu'Emmett m'avait trouvée.

Maintenant que je me souvenais de ma vie passée, j'étais absolument incapable de regarder Edward en face. Lui ne voyait en moi que la calme et fragile Bella, repêchée à moitié mourante sur les docks. Il me prenait pour une jeune femme douce alors que ma vie d'avant rimait avec discipline, obéissance, rigueur et intransigeance. Le romantisme et l'amour n'avait jamais eu leur place.

Pourtant voulais-je retrouver ma vie d'autrefois ?

La réponse était simple, facile : Non…

Pas une seconde je ne souhaitais replonger dans ce monde fait de violences et de morts, même si l'argent y coulait à flots. J'appréciais l'existence tranquille que je menais entourée des Cullen, j'adorais mon travail à la bibliothèque, avec les enfants et j'aimais Edward par-dessus tout.

Les jours passaient et je voyais aisément qu'Edward trouvait mon comportement étrange. Il avait néanmoins la délicatesse de ne pas relever, mettant certainement mon étrange attitude sur le compte du hold-up. S'il savait que pour moi ce n'était que du pipi de chat, il en ferait probablement une syncope.

A mon plus grand regret, quelques photos de moi étaient parues dans les journaux. J'avais même été contactée par une chaîne de télé locale qui voulait faire un reportage sur les citoyens héroïques, comme moi. Tu parles…

La vie avait doucement repris son cours sauf que j'avais constamment la sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Un après-midi début juillet, la menace qui planait sur moi s'abattit enfin. Je venais de terminer une lecture et Edward m'attendait déjà adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, pour m'emmener faire une balade sur la plage de First Beach.

Il est toujours curieux de voir que le malheur frappe lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins. J'avais fini par me convaincre que je ne risquais plus rien, que personne ne m'avait reconnue après l'épisode de Seattle. Bien évidemment j'avais gardé le silence sur le soudain retour de mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs mes séances avec Jasper s'étaient espacées. Compte tenu du temps écoulé depuis mon accident, il commençait à penser que mon amnésie serait permanente et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Je finissais de ranger les quelques livres sur une étagère alors qu'Edward avait ses mains sur mes hanches. Il prétextait un besoin de s'assurer de ma stabilité, mais en réalité l'un comme l'autre n'étions pas dupes. Nous avions un besoin viscéral de la présence de l'autre, comme si nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce, les deux morceaux d'un tout.

Trois berlines noires de grosses cylindrées attirèrent instantanément mon attention, lorsqu'elles se garèrent en face de la bibliothèque. Malgré moi je me crispais immédiatement, ce qui alerta de suite Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ? Ça va ?

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour réagir, une minute au plus et mon rêve partirait en fumée.

- Edward… _Commençais-je en tentant de réprimer un sanglot._

Je devais être forte, pour lui, pour nous.

- Edward… _J'inspirais profondément. _Je ne suis pas qui je prétends être…

- Tu te souviens ? _Lâcha-t-il incrédule._

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête, les mots restant coincés dans ma gorge serrée.

- Depuis quand ?

Sa voix avait claqué. Son ton autoritaire me surprit et instinctivement je levais les yeux vers lui. Alors que j'aurais pensé lire dans son regard de la colère, je ne lisais que de la tristesse et de la douleur. Sa peine me fendait le cœur, hélas le pire pour lui était encore à venir.

- Depuis Seattle. L'agression à la banque à fait resurgir ma mémoire.

- Et ? _Me força-t-il à continuer._

- Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Edward… _Confessais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _J'ai fait des choses terribles, dont je ne suis pas fière… J'ai… J'ai tué des gens… _Lui révélais-je alors que ma voix semblait vouloir me trahir._

- Pas toi, non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne te crois pas… C'est… C'est impossible… _Bredouilla-t-il confus._

- Tout est vrai Edward. Je suis la fille adoptive d'un chef Yakusa. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue mais c'est la stricte vérité. Si je me suis retrouvée sur les docks de Port-Angeles, c'est parce qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner.

- Je me doutais bien que tu cachais quelque chose de sombre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. _Dit-il en secouant la tête._

- Je suis désolée de devoir t'apprendre la vérité de cette manière, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Admis-je en baissant les yeux. _J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches jamais rien.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ils m'ont retrouvée. Ils viennent me chercher.

- Tu veux repartir avec eux, reprendre ta vie d'avant ?

- Non ! _Criais-je presque malgré moi. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix Edward. Je viens d'un milieu dont on ne peut pas sortir, sauf les pieds devant. Si je refuse de me plier aux règles, ils s'en prendront à toi ou à ta famille, et ça je le refuse. Vous comptez trop pour moi.

- Regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur.

- Bella ! Regarde-moi ! _M'intima-t-il._

Lentement je levais la tête prête à affronter le dégoût dans son regard.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire vraiment.

- Oui.

Ma réponse était simple, claire. Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. J'étais absolument honnête avec lui, en cet instant, même si sa question me désarçonnait quelque peu.

- Dans ce cas, il est exclu que tu repartes avec ces types.

- Edward tu ne comprends pas. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer toi ou les tiens pour m'atteindre et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

- Ce que moi je ne supporterais pas, c'est de vivre sans toi. _Me coupa-t-il._

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Edward, je suis une meurtrière. _M'exclamais-je._

- Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois. J'ai vu la personne que tu es réellement. J'ai vu ta compassion avec les autres malades à l'hôpital, ta douceur avec les enfants, ta gentillesse avec ma famille, ta générosité avec les étrangers qui croisent ta route. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Isabella Swan et je t'aime. Tu ne peux rien changer à ça. Tu es toute ma vie.

Les paroles d'Edward me touchèrent au plus profond de l'âme.

J'aimais cet homme plus que tout et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, mais il n'était pas envisageable qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.

J'étais la seule fautive dans cette histoire et je devais assumer seule la conséquence de mes actes.

Les portières claquèrent me ramener durement à la réalité. Je n'avais plus le temps… Pardon Edward…

Je me rapprochais de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Je sais.

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes lui offrant un dernier baiser, dans lequel je mettais tout mon amour, mon désir, mes peurs, mes envies et surtout un espoir infime mais bien réel… L'espoir d'un avenir pour nous…

Alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans cette étreinte, dont il ressentait sans aucun doute l'urgence, j'exerçais un point de compression contre sa veine jugulaire. Avant d'avoir le temps de se dégager de ma prise, il sombra dans l'inconscience, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension, rivés sur moi. J'eux seulement le temps de lui murmurer une dernière phrase :

- Aie confiance en moi mon amour.

Laissant Edward derrière moi, je luttais pour ne pas me retourner et graver une dernière fois son visage dans ma mémoire, me rappelant le mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice.

Dehors, deux hommes guettaient mon arrivée. Ils me conduisirent vers l'un des véhicules. J'entrais dans l'habitacle pour y découvrir Arõ.

En m'apercevant, son visage s'éclaira, tandis que la voiture démarrait.

- Aiko, je suis si heureux de te revoir. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'en est rien.

- Tu es vraiment le fleuron de notre clan.

Malgré moi je frissonnais, au bord de l'écœurement.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté, mon enfant.

- Je suis restée longtemps à l'hôpital et j'étais amnésique, Gifu (**).

- Mais tu ne l'es plus…

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat.

- Au fait, tu peux être rassurée, ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à toi ont été châtiés comme il se doit.

En langage Tanaka, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été tués. Je ne pouvais que renvoyer un bref hochement de tête.

- On ne s'attaque pas impunément à la fille de Gentarõ Tanaka. Ils l'ont appris à leurs dépens.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le silence. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward qui avait dû se réveiller seul au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il devait probablement me détester à cette heure. J'avais tout laissé derrière moi, ne prenant ni mon sac, ni mon téléphone, pas même ma veste. Il devait penser que je voulais tourner la page définitivement.

Le plus important, toutefois, était de protéger Edward. Personne ne devait savoir pour lui et moi. Je retenais difficilement mes pleurs, mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Il y avait trop en jeu.

Sur le tarmac, le jet privé d'Arõ nous attendait. Dans une dizaine d'heures nous atterririons à Tokyo. Nous y séjournerions quelques jours, à cause de certains problèmes qui avaient besoin de notre attention, avant de repartir pour Hokkaido.

J'étais revenue au Japon depuis maintenant trois semaines et chaque jour je devais combattre l'irrépressible envie de téléphoner à Edward, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le son de sa voix. Tant bien que mal, je chassais cette idée. De toute manière, il devait me haïr, pour la façon dont je l'avais traité.

- Aiko.

La voix d'Arõ m'avait tiré de mes sombres pensées.

- Oui, Gifu, tu as besoin de moi ?

- Nous devons parler mon enfant.

- A quel sujet ?

- A toi de me le dire, cela fait une heure que tu regardes à travers cette fenêtre, sans bouger. _M'éclaira-t-il._ Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Je dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

- En Amérique, je suppose ?

Ma gorge se serra.

- Suis-je si transparente ?

- Je te connais quasiment depuis que tu es née, alors ça m'est facile de lire en toi.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Devais-je avouer ? Si c'était le cas, n'allais-je pas mettre Edward en danger ?

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il me semble quand plus de ton esprit, tu as laissé ton cœur là-bas, ma fille. Donc que comptes-tu faire pour remédier à la situation ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Gifu.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Malgré l'espoir que j'essaie d'entretenir tant bien que mal, je ne voyais pas de porte de sortie, pour Edward et moi. D'ailleurs, il me semblait de plus en plus clair que les paroles réconfortantes qu'il m'avait dites avant que je ne le quitte, Edward ne devait plus les penser.

- Tu sais qu'on ne quitte pas le clan, sauf à vouloir mourir, Aiko. _Enonça-t-il calmement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, Gifu.

- J'ai beau être l'Oyabun (***), je ne peux pas faire d'exception pour toi mon enfant. Ça serait faire fi de nos lois et cela remettrait mon autorité en cause… C'est vraiment dommage, j'avais toujours eu de grands projets pour toi. _Termina-t-il pensivement._

- Je ne demandais aucune faveur Gifu.

- Je sais mon enfant, je sais…

Rester et oublier Edward et les Cullen à jamais ou mourir… Voilà mes deux seules options. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible : La mort. Le chemin était différent mais la fin toujours la même, car une existence passée sans l'amour de ma vie était vide de sens.

Alors qu'il était près de la porte, Arõ se tourna une dernière fois vers moi :

- Lorsque tes parents t'ont confiée à moi, ils pensaient que je serais le mieux à même de t'élever, de t'éduquer et de te protéger… _Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre._ Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille, Aiko. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais… Je le dois à ton père. _Acheva-t-il dans un murmure avant de sortir définitivement._

Une bouffée d'assurance s'instilla en moi. Finalement, il y a avait peut être un espoir.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour échafauder le plan parfait, celui qui me permettrait de retrouver Edward et d'échapper au clan, sans pour autant mettre l'autorité d'Arõ en cause et risquer ma vie.

Il fallait que je meure.

Une fois tous les détails passés en revue, j'étais allée trouver Arõ dans son bureau, pour lui exposer mes projets. Il avait acquiescé avant de me surprendre.

- Aiko, es-tu sûre de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Oui, Gifu.

- Bien. Tu dois savoir ce que tu vas perdre : argent, pouvoir, famille… _Enuméra-t-il._

- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

- Certes, je suis persuadé que tu as réfléchi à tout cela, mais saches quand même qu'il est hors de question pour moi de te laisser sans le sou. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Tes parents avaient souscrit une assurance vie à ton nom ainsi qu'un fond en fiducie, auquel je n'ai jamais touché. Je vais faire procéder au transfert de cet argent, sous la nouvelle identité que tu auras choisie.

- Je ne sais pas Gifu, je ne veux garder aucun lien avec mon ancienne vie. Je veux repartir à 0.

- S'il te plaît, Aiko, laisse-moi faire cela pour toi, pour la tranquillité d'esprit du vieil homme que je suis. _Plaida-t-il._

- Très bien. _Lâchais-je_

- Je te donnerais les coordonnées sécurisées du compte, avant ton départ.

Ensuite, j'avais du prendre mon mal en patience. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons en disparaissant trop vite après mon retour. Presque 4 mois, c'était le temps que j'avais du attendre. J'avais ainsi pu obtenir de faux-papiers pour regagner les Etats-Unis, me procurer les billets d'avion en toute discrétion, ainsi que les explosifs, nécessaires à ma mise en scène. En temps normal, j'aurais obtenu tout cela en 48 heures à peine, mais là, j'avançais à visage masqué.

Le jour J arriva enfin.

J'avais préparé un petit sac que j'avais laissé à la consigne de la gare d'Osaka. Il y avait mes nouveaux papiers, une grande quantité de cash, les coordonnées bancaires de mon compte sécurisé, une tenue de rechange, une casquette, un petit nécessaire de toilette, un petit album de photos. C'était tout ce que je m'autorisais à conserver. Emmener plus d'objets aurait été prendre le risque qu'on découvre la supercherie. Ça, c'était exclu.

Ce matin là, nous avions une réunion du Clan dans l'arrière salle d'un de nos clubs de jeux du centre ville d'Osaka. Gentarõ avait distribué ses ordres, me désignant ma prochaine cible, qui menaçait la famille. Il m'avait dit que c'était extrêmement urgent, me donnant le prétexte nécessaire, pour quitter la table en premier. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la rue arrivant à ma voiture, juste après être passée devant les deux gardes à l'entrée. Trente secondes après mon véhicule explosait.

Dissimulée à l'abri des regards, j'observais pendant quelques minutes la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tous les principaux membres du Clan s'étaient rués dehors, tout comme Gentarõ, qui affichait un visage éploré et surtout furieux, distribuant déjà ses ordres, pendant que les deux gars de l'entrée tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie à l'aide d'extincteurs.

Tous pouvaient voir mon « corps » consumé par les flammes. J'avais réussi à voler quelques semaines auparavant un corps non réclamé à la morgue, qui présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que le mien. Cela avait un avantage certain de navigué dans le milieu du crime depuis des années. Nous avions accès aux fichiers des morgues de tout le pays, afin de surveiller si des hommes à nous n'étaient pas tués à notre insu. Il fallait dire que le Clan comprenait plusieurs milliers de membres. Il m'avait également fallu trafiquer mon dossier dentaire en remplaçant mes clichés par ceux de l'inconnue.

Lorsque tout avait été fin prêt, j'avais attendu la bonne occasion pour mettre en œuvre ce qui j'espérais s'avérerait ma dernière action criminelle.

La suite s'était déroulée comme si je n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice de l'action. J'avais marché un petit moment, visage baissé, cheveux détachés, essayant au mieux de dissimuler mon visage, avant de prendre le métro jusqu'à le gare. Dans les toilettes je m'étais changée, optant pour une panoplie passe-partout : jean sweat et converses, casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête. Dans mon sac à dos je ne gardais que mes affaires de toilette, mon album photos et l'argent. Le reste de mes vêtements finissaient dans la poubelle des toilettes de la gare. Je prenais ensuite un train pour Tokyo. De l'extérieur, je devais ressembler à une étudiante étrangère en villégiature.

Arrivée à Tokyo, je pris un taxi pour l'aéroport de Narita. Là-bas, je prenais un billet pour Londres, ville dans laquelle je pensais faire escale pour me reposer. Une fois à Heathrow, je me dirigeais vers le centre ville. Pour trouver un hôtel et des fringues propres. Au bout de 12 heures de vol, j'avais désespérément besoin d'une douche.

J'en profitais également pour brûler les faux-papiers avec lesquels j'avais voyagés.

J'avais prévu un deuxième jeu de faux-papiers pour retourner à Seattle, histoire de brouiller les pistes au maximum. Seulement deux jours plus tard, j'embarquais finalement pour Seattle, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Après avoir surfé un peu sur internet, j'avais pu lire mon avis de décès, ainsi que quelques articles faisant état de mes liens avec la pègre. Les journaux évoquaient tous une vendetta dans les milieux Yakusa, ce qui faisait justement mes affaires.

Une nouvelle fois, je choisissais un vol sans escale en première classe, le prix n'étant pas un problème pour moi. J'avais emmené 75.000 $ avec moi, prélevé sur mes économies personnelles, au cours des mois, pour être plus discrète.

Le décalage horaire jouait en ma faveur. Malgré un vol de plus de 9 heures, j'arrivais à Tacoma à 17 heures, alors que j'avais embarqué à 15 heures le même jour, heure de Londres.

Malgré l'envie qui m'étreignait le cœur de revoir Edward, je préférais dormir à Seattle, afin de me préparer au mieux. Je voulais me faire belle pour lui. J'avais pris une chambre dans le centre pour pouvoir me reposer avant que la voiture avec chauffeur que j'avais commandé ne passe me prendre le lendemain matin.

En me réveillant, je fus submergée par l'appréhension. Et si Edward me rejetait ? J'aurais fait tout cela pour rien. Je serais définitivement seule au monde cette fois, plus de retour possible, plus de famille, plus d'amour, plus rien…

Après une douche, j'enfilais une jupe marron légèrement évasée, qui descendait en dessous de mon genou, un chemisier crème à manches longues, une paire de bottes en daim et un long manteau en laine. J'avais acheté le tout dans les boutiques duty free de l'aéroport.

Alors que mon regard se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage, mais pensées divaguaient vers Edward. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avaient cessé de grandir, depuis notre séparation, mais peut-être qu'il n'en était pas de même de son côté.

En premier lieu, je demandais au chauffeur de me déposer à l'hôpital, car en pleine journée, il me semblait que c'était l'endroit le plus logique où trouver Edward. La fille de l'accueil, Maria, je crois, m'avait dit que le Docteur Cullen avait pris quelques jours de congés. C'était bien ma chance.

Prenant cette fois un taxi, j'avais foncé à son appartement. Hélas, j'avais une nouvelle fois fait choux blancs. Personne ne m'avait ouvert malgré mon quart d'heure passé à tambouriner à sa porte.

En désespoir de cause, je m'étais décidé à aller à la villa des Cullen, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques informations. Je voulais au moins savoir comment il allait. Il était certain que je n'allais pas être accueillie à bras ouverts, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais savoir…

Les idées les plus folles me traversaient l'esprit. Etait-il malade ? Malheureux ? Au contraire, avait-il déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après une longue hésitation sur le seuil de la porte, je me décidais à frapper à la porte. Esmé vint m'ouvrir, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oh mon dieu, Bella, ma chérie.

- Bonjour Esmé. _Balbutiais-je honteuse._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Edward sait que tu es là ? _M'interrogea-t-elle visiblement bouleversée._

- Non… Justement… Je suis à sa recherche… _Tremblais-je en pensant à sa réaction face à ma réapparition._

- Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs entre vite, tu grelottes.

- Merci…

Je suivis Esmé jusque dans la cuisine, où elle nous servi à toutes deux une tasse de café fumant. Je n'osais rien dire de peur de commettre une bourde ne sachant pas ce qu'Edward avait raconté à sa famille pour justifier ma disparition.

- Alors…

- Alors…

- Pardon, Bella, mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue. _Commença-t-elle les larmes menaçant d'inonder ses yeux._

- Oh, Esmé ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît. _La suppliais-je en l'étreignant._

- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué… Edward nous a dit que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner pour prendre du recul, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne nous as pas avertis toi-même.

- C'est compliqué Esmé, mais je devais me retrouver seule. _Inventais-je pour coller au mensonge d'Edward._

- Il va être tellement heureux de te revoir, si tu savais… Il va mal, très mal ces derniers temps… J'ai l'impression que petit à petit il a perdu espoir.

Mon cœur se serra… Edward… mon amour qui souffre par ma faute, pardonne-moi…

- Je l'ai cherché partout sans succès.

- Il est au cottage. _Me confia-t-elle. _Il s'y est installé peu de temps après ton départ. Je pense qu'il voulait être plus près de toi.

A ces mots, je me levais d'un bond. Il était là si proche…

- Pardon Esmé, mais il faut que je le vois tout de suite.

- Je comprends ma belle. Vas vite le retrouver.

J'attrapais mon manteau au vol et me précipitais vers la porte. A pieds, j'en avais pour une petite dizaine de minutes, pour aller jusqu'au cottage.

Je prenais une longue inspiration et toquais… Aucune réponse… Je me décidais à faire le tour par derrière, car généralement la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin, n'était pas verrouillée.

Mon Dieu… Il y avait un capharnaüm indescriptible. Edward avait semble-t-il oublié de faire le ménage depuis plusieurs semaines. L'odeur n'était pas terrible non plus. La maison n'avait pas dû être aérée depuis un bon moment. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le living-room, je constatais que le sol était jonché de bouteilles vides. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille… Finalement, je trouvais Edward à moitié affalé sur un des divans, un verre de whisky encore à la main. Il était en train de cuver. J'avais devant les yeux un ange déchu. Il portait un jean usé, qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître son boxer et un vieux tee-shirt tâché. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude et la barbe naissante recouvrant sa mâchoire le rendaient encore plus sexy que dans mon souvenir.

Tant bien que mal j'essayais de le réveiller, d'abord doucement, puis un peu plus durement, n'hésitant pas à la secouer. Hélas, rien n'y faisait. Je paniquais légèrement, incapable de le faire émergé. Enfin, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Bella… _Anonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée. _Ma douce Bella… Tu sais, j'en ai assez de rêver de toi. Arrête de me torturer… Laisse-moi dormir en paix, par pitié…

- Edward, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là. _Tentais-je._

- C'est drôle, ça. C'est exactement ce que la Bella de mes rêves me dit à chaque fois. _Cracha-t-il désabusé._

- Allez viens par là Cullen. _Déclarais-je en le traînant comme je le pouvais vers la salle de bain._

Heureusement que j'étais du genre musclée, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu parvenir à le placer sous la douche. Je lui ôtais sommairement son tee-shirt et son jean sale, avant d'ouvrir en grand le robinet d'eau glacée. La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour bondir comme un cabri et commencer à jurer.

Malgré ses efforts, l'alcool était encore trop présent dans les veines d'Edward, l'empêchant de se relever. J'en profitais pour me délester rapidement de mes bottes et de ma jupe, avant de le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau.

Je réglais la température de l'eau, pour ne pas choper une pneumonie. Avec mon aide Edward parvint à se redresser, en s'appuyant sur la paroi carrelée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Le maelstrom des émotions qui bataillait au fond de ses pupilles me déchira le cœur, j'y lisais toute sa douleur et sa tristesse. Je lui avais fait endurer tellement d'épreuves en l'abandonnant lâchement, pourtant tout cela avait été nécessaire. Si je n'avais pas réintégré le Clan, nous n'aurions jamais eu la chance d'être ensemble.

- Tu es là ?

Sa voix sonnait autant comme un constat que comme une question.

- Oui. _Répondis-je honnêtement._

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Ça dépend…

- De quoi ?

- De toi… Ça dépend si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors je resterais à tes côtés pour aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? _Dit-il amer._

- Edward, lis en moi, regarde si mes yeux te mentent : Je t'aime sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et pour toujours. _Déclarais-je avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable. _Je ne m'éclipserais plus jamais, sauf si tu me le demandes…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, signe qu'Edward était plongé en pleine réflexion. Le plus frustrant était qu'il avait baissé la tête m'empêchant de croiser son regard.

_- « Le voyage s'achève à la naissance de l'amour »_…

- Depuis quand tu cites Shakespeare. _Lançais-je._

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs recueils de ses œuvres dans ta bibliothèque et disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à tuer, ces 6 derniers mois.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu m'excuseras pour ce que je t'ai fait. _Le priais-je en caressant sa joue._

- Sans toi j'étais complètement paumé… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive.

- Moi aussi mon amour, tu m'as manqué horriblement, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Chut. _Me coupa-t-il en plaçant son index contre mes lèvres. _Je ne veux rien entendre. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que tu ne me quitteras plus… jamais… _Acheva-t-il, son timbre rendu rauque sous l'effet d'un désir intense._

- Je t'en fais le serment.

Nos prunelles se rencontrèrent et cette fois je pouvais y voir un océan d'amour et de dévotion, ainsi qu'une étincelle de passion. Cet éclat devint très vite une flamme ardente lorsqu'Edward me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche.

Son bassin fermement coller contre mon ventre ne masquait rien de son appétit grandissant.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre mes lèvres et m'emporta dans un baiser fougueux. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne pour l'entraîner dans une danse voluptueuse. A cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser c'était la façon dont nos corps se répondaient… A lui à l'intérieur de moi…

Instinctivement, mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille alors qu'un de ses bras musclé soutenait mes fesses. Une fois accroché solidement à lui, Edward agrippa mon chemisier trempé et le déchira d'un seul geste. Il fit montre d'un peu plus de respect avec mon soutien gorge, qu'il prit le temps de dégrafer. D'une main habile, il fit glisser son caleçon à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa. Il n'avait cessé de picorer ma peau à présent incandescente. Comme prit de frénésie, Edward se contenta d'écarter mon string avant de s'enfoncer durement en moi. Je comprenais à son attitude qu'il avait besoin de reprendre possession de mon corps et cela me convenait. J'éprouvais le même manque impérieux qui demandait à être comblé

Une de ses paumes se posa dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de me blesser pendant qu'il me pilonnait, tandis que les doigts de sa seconde main se pressaient rudement dans ma chair. Les mouvements d'Edward étaient profonds et à chacune de ses intrusions il butait dans le fond de mon ventre, me reprochant ainsi de l'extase. L'eau qui ruisselait sur nos corps en furie se confondait avec nos pleurs… Il exorcisait sa colère tandis que je me purifiais de mes péchés.

Nous haletions tous deux, incapables de formuler des phrases cohérentes, lorsqu'Edward nous libéra enfin dans un dernier coup de rein.

Comme autrefois, il eut la délicatesse de me maintenir contre son torse, me laissant le temps de prendre ma respiration. Après cette étreinte bestiale, la tendresse nous submergea. Edward m'ôta mon dernier vêtement avant de commencer à me laver, avec douceur. Il prit tout son temps pour laver ma longue chevelure brune et je lui rendis ensuite la pareille avec plaisir, traçant chaque contour de son corps d'Apollon, qui m'apparaissait malgré tout amaigri.

A regret nous quittâmes le cocon protecteur de la douche, pour nous enrouler dans des serviettes moelleuses. Puis, nous regagnâmes notre chambre, enlacés. J'eus un petit hoquet de stupeur en constatant que rien n'y avait changé depuis mon départ. Le lit ne semblait même pas avoir été défait.

- Je dormais sur le canapé _Avoua Edward, face à mon étonnement._

Je laissais échapper une larme traitresse.

- Est-ce que tu parviendras à me pardonner un jour ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Bella, et j'étais sérieux. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Nous nous endormîmes lovés l'un contre l'autre et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je dormis d'un sommeil réparateur car je savais qui j'étais et où était ma place.

J'étais Isabella Swan et ma seule place sur cette terre, c'était dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

**EPOV**

En m'éveillant ce matin là, je découvris Bella dans la cuisine. Elle avait fait le ménage, préférant me laisser dormir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis un tel désordre pendant son absence. Sans elle, j'étais devenu une véritable loque, incapable de continuer à exercer, j'avais fini par demander un congé sans solde il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, en la voyant se dandiner, sa tasse de café à la main, je me sentais de nouveau vivant. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Je m'approchais d'elle à pas de loup et j'entourais sa taille de mes mains, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Cette odeur m'avait manqué aussi, ce mélange de lavande, de soleil, de vanille et de brioche au beurre.

Elle frémit à mon contact, me rendant à nouveau fou de désir pour elle. Jamais, je ne pourrais concevoir ma vie sans elle. Peu importait son passé, qui elle était. Je représentais son présent comme elle le mien et indubitablement nous allions construire notre avenir ensemble.

Bella se retourna pour me faire face, m'envoyant un sourire timide. Peut-être n'avais-je pas été assez clair hier ? Avait-elle peur que je la rejette ?

- Bella, mon amour, regarde-moi ? _Lui ordonnais-je_

Bien qu'elle m'obéisse, je devinais une certaine crainte passer sur son beau visage.

- Bella, épouse-moi.

La crainte était à présent remplacée par l'incrédulité, tandis que sa bouche dessinait un O parfait et qu'elle s'écartait de moi pour me dévisager, comme si j'étais fou.

- Parle-moi, mon ange.

_- _Tu es… sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Alors ?

- Alors c'est oui. Oui, mille fois oui…. _Eclata-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras._

Ce matin là je savourais mon bonheur retrouvé, repensant à la première fois que j'avais rencontré Bella. J'avais vu son tatouage et immédiatement, je m'étais imaginé les pires horreurs à son sujet, laissant parler mes idées préconçues. En réalité, je venais simplement de découvrir mon âme sœur.

Bella et moi nous sommes mariés très vite. Ce fut une cérémonie intime que nous avions célébré dans le jardin de mes parents, un matin de février. Il y avait notre famille, les Black, et quelques amis.

Tout le monde avait accueilli Bella à bras ouverts à son retour. Elle leur avait manqué également.

Nous étions ensuite partis immédiatement en lune de miel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? D'habitude ce sont les femmes qui s'enferment des heures dans la salle de bain, pas leurs époux ! _Plaisanta-t-elle._

- Patience, Madame Cullen, patience.

- Swan-Cullen, Monsieur mon mari. _Rectifia ma femme._

Je contemplais mon cadeau de mariage pour Bella, tout en finissant de boutonner la chemise que j'enfilais par-dessus mon boxer.

C'était encore un peu douloureux. Avant-hier, je m'étais au studio de Jacob, pour qu'il me tatoue, un cygne tribal, façon Quileute, sa spécialité. Avec ce geste, je voulais montrer mon appartenance à Bella, j'avais apposé sa marque sur moi, comme elle avait marqué mon cœur, à tout jamais. Un comble pour moi, qui un an auparavant dénigrait allégrement le body art.

Lorsque Jake avait actionné son pistolet, j'avais bien cru m'évanouir et pourtant je n'étais pas du genre douillet. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Je me sentais d'autant plus bête que mon tatouage était ridiculement petit en comparaison de ceux ornant le corps de ma beauté brune. Il s'était marré comme une baleine, en voyant ma réaction, me traitant de chochotte au passage, avant de m'expliquer que la douleur que je ressentais n'était rien comparée à celle qu'avais due éprouver ma Bella. Je ne l'en admirais que plus.

Elle était de loin la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et celle que je respectais le plus. Je savais que pour moi elle s'était mise en danger. Elle avait tout sacrifié, laissant derrière elle son ancienne vie, sa famille, sans aucune garantie.

- Edward, si tu n'es pas sorti dans 10 secondes, je viens moi-même te déloger de là, mon amour… _Me menaça-t-elle._

Face à ce délicieux ultimatum, j'obtempérais à la maîtresse de mon cœur.

- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer ma nuit de noce toute seule, à ce train là ! _Bougonna Bella._

En sortant, ma tendre épouse se rua quasiment sur moi. J'adorais son côté impétueux en temps normal, mais là, dans sa précipitation, elle m'arracha une grimace malvenue.

- Edward, ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement._

- Heu oui. _Grommelais-je gêné._

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! _Devina-t-elle._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon ange.

Elle n'était pas dupe et s'empressa d'ôter mon vêtement, sans mon consentement.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu t'es fait tatouer… Toi, le réfractaire ? _S'étrangla-t-elle à moitié._

- Pour toi mon amour, je serais prêt à tout. _Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement._

Nous avions toute la nuit et toutes les autres après ça, pour nous montrer notre amour.

Ce que je ne savais pas, cette nuit là, c'est que quelques semaines plus tard, Bella allait me faire un cadeau bien plus inestimable : Un enfant, le fruit de notre amour, allait naître d'ici quelques mois…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(*) Waka-gashira : n°2 du clan yakusa.<p>

(**) Gifu : père adoptif en japonais.

(***)Oyabun : nom du chef de clan yakusa.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire.<strong>

**Pour me faire partager vos réactions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

**Bye**

**PS : Je publierais cette semaine un nouveau chapitre d'Au nom de la Loi et d'Amour cuisine et plus si affinités, dès que j'aurais répondu aux reviews.**


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et j'ai apprécié plus encore qu'elle vous plaise. Ayant un peu de mal à tourner la page, après tout le temps passé avec ces personnages, j'ai eu envie de prolonger un peu l'aventure.**

**Actuellement, je travaille donc à un bonus. Il s'agit de la partie manquante de l'histoire : la réaction d'Edward suite au départ de Bella.**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Intéressé ou pas, à l'idée de lire cette nouvelle histoire ?**

**A bientôt et bon week-end à tous.**

**PS : Le prochain chapitre d'Au nom de la Loi sera probablement publié ce week-end, dès que j'aurais répondu aux reviews.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bonus EPOV

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Tout d'abord un immense merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte, pour cet OS et comme toujours un grand merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Pour en revenir à cette histoire et répondre à quelques questions que beaucoup m'ont posées :**

**Toutes les explications sur le Japon, les techniques de tatouages, les règles des Yakusa et la légende de la Princesse Toyotama ne sont pas du tout le fruit de mon imagination, mais d'un gros travail de recherches.**

**D'autre part, je voulais profiter de ce post, pour vous informer que ****Lost Memories**** était en lice pour les ADDICT OF LEMON AWARD, organisé par le forum DAMN ADDICT OF LEMON, dans la catégorie BEST OS. Je ne vais pas m'entendre sur le sujet, sauf pour vous dire que j'en suis assez fière.**

**Néanmoins, je vous invite grandement à aller faire un tour sur le forum DAOLFF, pour découvrir la sélection proposée et voter pour vos fics préférées.**

**Les autres catégories retenues sont :**

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY**

**BEST TRADUCTION**

**BEST LOVE STORY**

**BEST LEMON**

**BEST DARKWARD**

**BEST JELLA**

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH**

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY**

**BEST BDSM STORY**

**Vous y découvrirez ou redécouvrirez de merveilleuses histoires et de fantastiques auteurs.**

**Pour plus d'infos, aller jeter un œil sur :**

**/ / damn-addict-lemon .forumgratuit . fr**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, et à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Roxylady666 : **Merci ma belle, venant de toi ça fait toujours super plaisir !

**Floeolia62 : **Ravie de constater de tu as dépassé ta peur et apprécié cet OS.

**Diana : **Un grand merci.

**Laura : **Idem, merci beaucoup.

**Karima : **ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que c'est ton histoire préférée sur 2046 !

**Nini33 : **Merci, merci, merci !

**Lulu : **C'est vraiment très gentil.

**Popo : **Thanks.

**PatiewSnow : **J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit bonus !

**Aby : **Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite mais j'espère que ça te plaira, tout de même.

**Fan de ta fic : **Vraiment, merci infiniment, le compliment me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit bonus.

**Jessieok : **Je te laisse découvrir le POV d'Edward. Pour le bébé surprise, ça donnera peut-être lieu à un autre bonus…

* * *

><p>Atterré.<p>

Dévasté.

Anéanti.

Effondré.

Abattu.

Brisé.

Voilà comment je me sentais.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé seul dans la bibliothèque, il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour que tout me revienne en mémoire : Notre dernière conversation, la vérité sur son passé, son baiser presque désespéré, son regard perdu, affolé puis tout à coup un éclat inconnu une détermination que je ne lui avais jamais vu… ensuite les ténèbres qui m'entourent et moi qui sombre dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Presque distraitement, je passais une main sur mon cou, quand une vive douleur me rappela le geste de Bella.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était capable, de mettre un homme K.O. d'un unique mouvement ?

Certainement pas moi.

Je l'avais toujours vu tel un ange débarquant dans ma vie par hasard. Une douce jeune fille qui devait être sauvée et protégée. A chaque fois que je la serrais dans mes bras ou qu'elle posait simplement ses yeux sur moi, je me sentais comme un chevalier dans son armure étincelante, tirant son sabre au clair, prêt à prendre la plus haute tour d'assaut pour délivrer la charmante princesse.

Hélas pour moi, j'avais découvert de la plus dure des manières que Bella, ou quel que soit son véritable nom, n'avait aucunement besoin de ma protection. Au contraire, elle était dangereuse, réellement dangereuse. Elle avait eu mon cœur entre les mains et l'avait poignardé, me laissant pour mort dans ce stupide endroit… Un lieu vide d'elle…

Pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle allait passer le seuil, dans la seconde, m'adressant un sourire d'excuse et me disant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

Après tout, sur son bureau, se trouvait toujours son sac et ses clefs. Sa veste était encore accrochée à la patère. Son essence flottait dans l'air, tout autour de moi. J'avais une minute, une heure, je ne savais plus.

Sans que je comprenne comment, j'avais néanmoins réussi à revenir à mon appartement. A peine la porte fermée derrière moi, je m'étalais contre elle, totalement désespéré. Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant qu'elle était partie, qu'elle m'avait quitté ?

Dès le premier jour, en salle de trauma, j'avais su au fond de mon cœur qu'elle était spéciale. En apprenant à la connaître, tout s'était mis en place, j'avais compris que c'était elle. Mon cœur l'avait reconnue. Elle était celle qui m'était destinée, la femme que j'épouserais, la future mère de mes enfants.

Je ne voulais que Bella, elle et seulement elle. Depuis que mon regard avait croisé ses prunelles chocolatées, à son réveil, je n'avais plus vu qu'elle. Adieu flirts avec les infirmières, adieu rendez-vous arrangés par ma mère ou mes belles-sœurs, adieu coups d'un soir… Sans regret aucun, car j'avais la plus magnifique des femmes à mes côtés.

Elle était mon monde, tout mon univers était rassemblé dans la sphère formée par ses bras. Je ne m'étais jamais senti plus vivant que lorsque mon corps avait étreint le sien. A présent, dans ma poitrine, il n'y avait plus qu'un organe mort. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, que tout souffle de vie avait désertée.

Cette nuit là, la première de nombreuses autres, je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais resté assis contre la porte, mes jambes refusant de m'obéir et de m'amener jusqu'à mon lit. J'aurais pourtant aimé m'y rendre pour sentir une fois encore le parfum de Bella, me saouler avec sa fragrance exquise, me perdre dans mes souvenirs, pour oublier mon malheur.

Seule l'horloge du salon me rappela mes obligations. L'hôpital devait m'attendre, mais je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Le téléphone se mit tout à coup à sonner. Ils devaient commencer à s'inquiéter pour moi. Ils avaient raison, j'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un mort-vivant dorénavant, condamné à errer sans but sur terre.

Ma Bella m'avait abandonné, partie à jamais retrouver les siens. Sa bande de tueur. Fille d'un yakusa, m'avait-elle dit. Selon elle, ils m'auraient assassiné sans aucun remord, si je m'étais interposé pour la retenir. Bella avait soi-disant sauvé ma vie en partant de son plein gré avec eux, mais sans elle je n'étais rien, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu m'exécuter de ses propres mains, le résultat aurait été le même.

Curieusement, je ne pleurais pas, pas encore. Sûrement que j'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Une infime partie de moi continuait secrètement à espérer. Dans un recoin de mon esprit, j'imaginais que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais dû m'endormir dans la salle de garde, entre deux appels des urgences. Lorsque je me réveillerais, j'irais retrouver ma Bella pour l'emmener en balade sur la plage. J'avais prévu de la demander en mariage à First Beach, au coucher du soleil. Un plaid moelleux attendait déjà dans mon coffre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer chercher le pique-nique que j'avais commandé chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville. La bague de ma grand-mère Eléonore semblait peser des tonnes dans le fond de ma poche. Cela faisait trois semaines que je l'avais demandée à ma mère. J'attendais simplement le bon moment, je ne voulais pas effrayer ma douce Bella en précipitant les choses, après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques mois seulement.

C'est ça Edward. Tout cela n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. Tu vas finir par reprendre conscience et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. J'avais beau me répéter ces phrases comme une litanie. Le réveil n'était jamais venu.

Tout ce qu'il y avait eu, c'était des coups à la porte, quand les sonneries de mon téléphone, de mon bipper et de mon portable s'étaient enfin tues. Uniquement des coups et des cris… Emmett menaçait de défoncer ma porte si je n'ouvrais pas dans la seconde. Malgré le ton de sa voix, qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas, je n'esquissais pas le moindre mouvement, toujours incapable de bouger. Si je me relevais alors ma bulle éclaterait et je devrais nécessairement faire face à la réalité : le départ de Bella, sa perte définitivement. Or, je n'étais pas assez fort pour y faire face, pas encore. Le serais-je un jour ? J'en doutais.

Les coups de poings enragés de mon frère furent remplacés par des coups d'épaule acharnés. Chaque secousse me faisait tressauter. J'eus tout juste le temps et le courage de me décaler un peu lorsque les gonds cédèrent.

C'est à moitié recroquevillé sur moi-même qu'Emmett me trouva. Immédiatement, il tenta de me faire réagir, à sa manière, en m'assénant deux trois gifles, sans résultat.

Aussitôt, il opta pour la manière forte, contactant Jazz et notre père.

Le diagnostic tomba : catatonie.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre, je les aurais bénis si j'avais été capable de parler. Dans le fond de mon lit, je pouvais retrouver Bella. Je laissais mon inconscient m'emmener près d'elle, tandis que mon père m'administrait un calmant ou un sédatif.

En me réveillant, plus tard dans la nuit, je les avais entendus chuchoter, dans le salon. Ils se demandaient tous les trois où étaient Bella. Ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose avait dû lui arriver pour me plonger dans un tel état. Ils espéraient que je n'aie rien fait. Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que m'imaginer levant la main sur elle. Elle était l'amour de ma vie. J'aurais tout donné pour elle, pour revoir son visage devant moi.

Les jours avaient passé, les visages s'étaient succédés à mon chevet, mais je refusais toujours de parler, de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, sur la douleur intense qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

Vint le temps où des décisions durent être prises pour moi. Jasper me trouva une très bonne clinique, discrète dans la banlieue de Portland. On m'enferma dans une chambre avec vue sur le parc, on me présenta à différents psys, on me donna des médicaments, comme on distribue des bonbons le soir d'Halloween. Au bout d'un mois à ce régime, je me remis à parler. Cela s'était fait curieusement, lors d'une visite d'Esmé, elle m'avait parlé des préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Claire. Lorsque ma mère avait mentionné ma filleule, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche tous seuls :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, mais elle n'arrête pas de nous demander de tes nouvelles. _Répondit-elle à la fois gênée et surprise de m'entendre à nouveau._

C'était avec cette simple phrase que j'avais repris pied dans la réalité. Bien évidemment, chaque parcelle de mon corps continuait de me faire souffrir affreusement, mais j'avais décidé de me reprendre pour ma famille, pour Claire. Elle méritait mieux qu'une loque comme oncle et parrain.

Il m'avait encore fallu quelques semaines pour que les médecins acceptent de me laisser sortir. J'avais emménagé dans le cottage de Bella. Mes parents étaient trop contents de pouvoir garder un œil sur leur fils en perdition. Pour moi, c'était une façon de me reprocher d'elle, de la faire exister encore, de me persuader que ce que nous avions vécu ensemble n'avait pas été qu'un mirage.

Petit à petit les choses avaient repris leur cours normal : je me levais le matin, je me préparais pour ma garde, je travaillais 12 heures d'affilée, je rentrais chez moi, je me servais un verre de bourbon, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à oublier.

Oublier la solitude qui me dévorait.

Oublier que personne ne m'attendait.

Oublier tous les projets que j'avais fait pour nous.

Oublier que mon âme sœur avait disparu de ma vie, définitivement envolée.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi respectueux de la vie en tant que médecin et par égard pour ma famille, j'aurais certainement attenté à ma vie. Toutefois, cela ne m'empêchait pas de me détruire à petits feux. Pas vraiment plus glorieux comme réaction.

J'avais réussi à maintenir cette illusion de normalité pendant trois mois. Enfermé entre les quatre murs de la maison, j'essayais, sans succès de me sevrer d'elle. Dans les bons jours, j'arrivais à croire qu'Isabella n'avait été qu'une chimère, une créature merveilleuse issue de mes fantasmes et je parvenais à la rejoindre dans mes songes. Dans les mauvais jours, j'avais beau relire pour la centième fois un de ses livres ou respirer un de ses vêtements, j'avais la sensation qu'elle était partie à tout jamais, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort.

Finalement, j'avais de nouveau jeté l'éponge. Faire semblant était littéralement épuisant, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il fallait constamment penser à sourire, même faiblement, lorsque quelqu'un vous disait bonjour, hocher la tête de temps en temps, quand un patient ou un collègue vous racontait sa vie, afin de lui faire croire que vous attachiez de l'importance à la logorrhée qui sortait de sa bouche…

Un matin, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'enfiler mon masque et de sortir, pour faire comme si…

Comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si je n'étais pas mort à l'intérieur.

Comme si l'existence avait encore un sens.

Comme si un avenir radieux était toujours possible.

J'avais seulement téléphoné, pour demander un congé. Heureusement qu'à une période plus faste, j'avais accumulé les jours de vacances à foison. Ainsi j'éviterais peut-être de perdre mon job.

Comme toujours, la cavalerie n'avait pas tardé à débarquer, ma mère en tête, suivi par un monceau de nourriture qui fini au fond de la poubelle. Me nourrir ne faisait pas partie de mes préoccupations, tout comme me laver ou m'habiller. Comme chaque soir, tout ce que je voulais c'était des tombereaux d'alcool, de préférence fort, très fort. Comme membre du corps médical, j'avais aussi pensé à un cocktail d'antidépresseurs et autres médocs, à base de valium, prozac et lithium, mais je savais que mon père faisait surveiller mes prescriptions.

Mes frères étaient venus. Jasper avait voulu testé une nouvelle fois ses talents de psy sur ma petite personne. Je l'avais envoyé se faire foutre, me retenant de lui coller mon poing dans sa gueule compatissante.

Mes belles-sœurs avaient tenté leur chance, également. Rosalie m'avait traité de pauvre type, en essayant de me faire comprendre à quel point je faisais souffrir ma famille, mais je m'en moquais. Je souffrais atrocement, toute trace de miséricorde en moi s'était volatilisée en même temps que Bella. Alice m'avait menacé de s'installer chez moi, ce qui m'avait provoqué une crise d'hilarité. Je l'avais traînée jusqu'à ma salle de bain et lorsqu'elle avait vu l'état de la pièce, j'avais vu à sa mine défaite, qu'elle n'oserait pas franchir le seuil de ma porte avec armes et bagages dans un futur proche.

Enfin, il y avait le patriarche, Carlisle Cullen. Alors que j'aurais lire dans son regard quelle profonde déception, j'étais pour lui, je n'y avais lu qu'une profonde tristesse et un amour paternel sans borne. Je m'étais senti encore plus misérable et mon besoin viscéral de me saouler avait augmenté de manière exponentielle.

L'once de courage qui me restait me permis de mettre tout ce joli monde à la porte de chez moi en les sommant de ne plus revenir et de me laisser seul.

M'apitoyer sur mon triste sort et me rouler en boule pour me complaire dans mon malheur, voilà tout ce qui m'intéressait. Bien sûr, mon plan impliquait une dose monumentale de tord-boyaux. La perspective d'un coma éthylique me semblait, dans ma situation, hautement réconfortante.

Les heures s'égrainèrent, tout comme les jours. J'émergeais à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers de ma forteresse avinée. Je perdais la notion du temps. Plus rien ne comptait que l'oubli.

L'amnésie. Je songeais à Bella et à sa perte de mémoire, comprenant à présent que l'oubli avait ses avantages. Elle avait choisi de ne pas se rappeler, afin de laisser son passé derrière elle. J'aurais aimé avoir cette capacité de faire taire la douleur, néanmoins, cela signifiait également faire une croix sur la femme de ma vie et ça, j'en étais proprement incapable. Elle me possédait corps et âme, à jamais.

Dans le tréfonds de ma conscience, je savais que j'étais pathétique. Si par le plus grand des hasards, Bella me revenait, elle aurait en face d'elle une loque humaine, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à offrir. Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'essayais d'ailleurs de tuer dans l'œuf ce dernier soubresaut d'espoir insensé. Ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

C'est le cœur complètement sec que je basculais de nouveau dans le brouillard.

Pourtant, un jour le miracle se produisit.

Une voix distante et étouffée me ramena à la vie.

La voix d'un ange… mon ange…

Mon prénom, à peine murmurée, puis les chuchotements à mon oreille s'intensifièrent, mais c'était trop dur de revenir. J'étais parti trop loin, trop longtemps.

Les murs de ma citadelle intérieure se fissurèrent sous l'effet d'un séisme, me forçant à émerger.

Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux, pour apercevoir son visage rayonnant et dévasté à la fois.

Ma Bella…

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Les démons de l'enfer s'amusaient à me torturer, pour me punir d'avoir été un tel fou, pour avoir cru aux contes de fées, aux fin joyeuses, aux « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ». J'avais goûté au paradis et on m'avait fait redescendre sur terre en me bottant le cul.

Face à moi, j'avais la plus douce et la plus cruelle des visions.

- Bella… _Anonnai-je d'une voix que j'eue du mal à reconnaître. _Ma douce Bella… Tu sais, j'en ai assez de rêver de toi. Arrête de me torturer… Laisse-moi dormir en paix, par pitié…

- Edward, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là.

Mensonge.

Les fausses Bella qui hantaient mes nuits, mentaient sans arrêt. Elles me faisaient croire qu'elles m'aimaient et que nous resterions ensemble éternellement.

Foutaises.

- C'est drôle, ça. C'est exactement ce que la Bella de mes rêves me dit à chaque fois. _Grognais-je._

- Allez, viens par là Cullen. _Déclara-elle, résolument._

Je me sentis soulevé tandis que mes yeux décidaient de se fermer à nouveau, afin de bénéficier d'une pause salutaire.

Une marionnette, voilà ce que j'étais devenue, ni plus, ni moins. Pourquoi pas… Je me laissais faire, savourant ce soudain élan de facilité.

Simple, tranquille, presque agréable.

Je n'avais rien éprouvé de tel depuis des lustres, depuis Bella…

Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, cela ne dura pas. Ce début de paix intérieure fut réduit à néant par une intense sensation de froid… de froid et d'humidité…

Bordel !

Qui était en train de m'arroser ?

- Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ! _Beuglai-je, en tentant de me redresser, avant de m'écrouler lamentablement._

Mes yeux s'étaient refusaient obstinément de faire le point et ma vue restait floue.

Un corps chaud se pressa tout à coup contre moi. Une odeur apaisante m'enveloppa. Une force vitale et primitive s'instilla par tous les pores de ma peau. Jamais, même en un millier d'années, je n'aurais pu oublier cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette tendresse.

Le monde autour de moi reprenait des couleurs. Le soleil brillait à nouveau. Des cohortes d'anges chantaient tout autour.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Le maelstrom des émotions qui bataillait au fond de ses pupilles me déchira le cœur, j'y lisais toute sa douleur et sa tristesse. Je lui avais fait endurer tellement d'épreuves en l'abandonnant lâchement, pourtant tout cela avait été nécessaire. Si je n'avais pas réintégré le Clan, nous n'aurions jamais eu la chance d'être ensemble.

C'est à cet instant que je la vis, bien réelle, devant moi.

- Tu es là ? _Soufflai-je, encore incrédule._

- Oui. _Confessa l'ange._

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Ça dépend. _Me Répondit-elle, faisait exploser une boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac._

- De quoi ?

- De toi… Ça dépend si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Et si c'était le cas ? _Tentai-je, pour ne pas laisser mon imagination débridée galopée avec elle dans le soleil couchant._

- Alors je resterais à tes côtés pour aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? _M'enquis-je._

- Edward, lis en moi, regarde si mes yeux te mentent : Je t'aime sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et pour toujours. Je ne m'éclipserai plus jamais, sauf si tu me le demandes…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je cherchais à déceler un signe de tromperie dans ses paroles et dans son regard, mais il n'y avait rien, hormis la preuve d'un amour sincère teinté de culpabilité.

Je baissais la tête, afin de retrouver l'homme qui sommeillait en moi et que j'avais choisi d'ignorer depuis son départ.

Puis nos prunelles se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Une phrase pour lui dire tout mon amour, mon acceptation, mon pardon.

_- « Le voyage s'achève à la naissance de l'amour »_…

- Depuis quand tu cites Shakespeare. _S'étonna-t-elle._

Une parade pour alléger cette tension qui régnait entre nous. C'était bien ma Bella, magnifique, courageuse, audacieuse, drôle…

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs recueils de ses œuvres dans ta bibliothèque et disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à tuer, ces 6 derniers mois. _M'expliquai-je, avec un sourire._

- J'espère qu'un jour tu m'excuseras pour ce que je t'ai fait. _Me supplia-t-elle, en caressant ma joue tendrement._

- Sans toi j'étais complètement paumé… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive._Avouai-je._

- Moi aussi mon amour, tu m'as manqué horriblement, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Chut. _La stoppai-je, en plaçant mon index sur sa bouche délicieuse. _Je ne veux rien entendre. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que tu ne me quitteras plus… jamais…

- Je t'en fais le serment.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus.

Immédiatement, je laissais cette déferlante de passion et de désir me submerger.

Elle m'était revenue et s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un simple sourire, un éclat dans le regard, un souffle sur ma joue. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour pourfendre les fantômes qui me tourmentaient depuis des mois, faire disparaître les ténèbres qui avaient envahi mon être. Sous son toucher délicat et enchanteur, je revenais à la vie, malgré toutes ses semaines durant lesquelles j'avais erré dans l'obscurité, tel un zombie.

Dans ma poitrine, je reconnus à un son familier que j'avais cru disparu à jamais. Mon cœur s'était remis à battre, à un rythme fort et régulier. Mes poumons s'emplirent d'oxygène pour la première fois, depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Bella, la plus douce des médecines, avait fait son œuvre, me guérissant plus sûrement que l'élite des thérapeutes. Ses mains sur moi avaient une action plus puissante qu'un shoot d'adrénaline et d'endorphine combinées. Elle m'avait ressuscité, tout simplement.

Cette femme m'avait tellement manqué et sa seule présence à mes cotés supplantait toutes mes douleurs, comme si je me réveillais après un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste.

Alors, mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte avide, pour ne plus jamais la laisser m'échapper. Instinctivement, ma bouche alla trouver la sienne pour la capturer et nous entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Un torrent de volupté nous emporta.

Ce contact sensuel enflamma mon épiderme et une coulée de lave incandescente inonda mes veines. Une énergie sans précédent traversa nos enveloppes charnelles, aussi sûrement que si nous avions été frappés par la foudre.

C'était irrévocable, elle était mon âme sœur. J'allais m'employer à lui prouver jour après jour et cela commençait maintenant.

Nous avions du temps.

Du temps pour nous expliquer.

Du temps pour nous aimer.

Du temps pour vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce bonus du point de vue d'Edward vous a plu.<strong>

**Peut-être y aura-t-il un ou deux autres bonus, car j'avoue avoir du mal à raccrocher avec cette histoire, dans laquelle je me suis beaucoup investie.**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'apprécie toujours de vous lire.**

**Bye**

****PS : Si vous avez aimé Lost Memories, votez pour elle !****

**PPS: Pour celles et ceux qui suivent L'invité mystère, le chapitre 9 est actuellement à la correction et devrait être publié cette semaine !  
><strong>


End file.
